


of spoiled crown prince, stupid orders, misconception, and an old flame

by hitmyheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Character Development, Childhood Friends, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmyheart/pseuds/hitmyheart
Summary: “Donghyuck, seriously, if you start agreeing with my stupid remarks and ridiculous orders, I'm going to get a new servant.”“So you admit that whatever comes to your mouth are either stupid or ridiculous.”Mark Lee is a certified spoiled Crown Prince and Lee Donghyuck is his new servant who drives him crazy just by breathing and existing.





	of spoiled crown prince, stupid orders, misconception, and an old flame

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's hitmyheart again. i came back after my short hiatus with modern royalty au i've been wanting to make since forever. this is my first attempt so i'm going to apologize in advance in case there are mistakes regarding title and anything else. this is also un-beta so i'm sorry for grammatical mistakes.  
> it's been a while and i'm happy to be back. i hope you guys will like this. happy reading! <3

* * *

Mark woke up on a bright Monday morning feeling uncomfortable and extremely cranky because the sun hit the side of his face, burning his skin. He scratched his cheek and groaned, rolling on his back without opening his eyes. Something was off, he drowsily thought. He never woke up to bright sunlight before. His most trusted servant, Taeil or Lee _ahjussi_ as he liked to call him, knew that he hated it. The rest of the servants in the palace knew that he did not appreciate it when the curtains were drawn in the morning. They knew that it would make him grumpy. Grumpy Mark meant a disaster for the rest of the day and they were smart enough not to make the wrong move.

Mark slowly opened his eyes but closed it again as the bright sunlight almost blinded him. He grunted, his hand reaching for a pillow to cover his face.

“ _Ahjussi_ , close the curtains!”

“Why, Your Highness? Isn't it lovely to bask in the sun first thing in the morning?”

Mark's body instantly stilled. That did not sound like Lee _ahjussi_ at all. Something was definitely off, Mark was certain now. First off, Lee _ahjussi_ never questioned his order. The old man knew him very well that sometimes Mark didn’t have to voice out what he wanted. Second, Lee _ahjussi_ did not spite his title. No, no one had called him like that before. 

Throwing the pillow to the floor, Mark sat up straight and squinted at someone standing only a few feet away from him. Mark couldn't make out who it was because he didn't wear his glasses. From his blurry vision, he could make out the familiar royal servant's uniform. The odd thing that he noticed was the boy in front of him was shorter and smaller than Lee _ahjussi_. Judging from his voice, Mark was certain that the guy was much, much younger than Lee ahjussi.

“Give me my glasses.”

“It's next to your bed, Your Highness,” the voice replied, and the way he said his title sounded so much like an insult. Mark could tell that he was rolling his eyes at him. For some reasons, he just knew. He could feel it.

“You can just reach out and take it yourself, Your Highness,” the voice continued and Mark was getting annoyed now. No one talked to him like that because he was the crown prince. Everyone knew that, but apparently, this stranger didn’t. Mark was going to give him a lesson about how to treat a royalty properly. He would make sure of that.

Jumping out of the bed, he snatched his glasses on the nightstand and wore it hastily. As he turned around, impatiently wanting to know who had addressed him with such disrespect, suddenly chills ran down his spine making his body trembled a little. It was a moment where he felt that something bad might happen. It just didn't sit well with him and so far, his guts were always right.

Mark blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his vision and if it weren't for years of practicing his self-control, he would've stumbled backward. A strong electric shock ran through his entire body and now he was wide awake, eyes blown wide and body as rigid as stone.

The boy before him stared at Mark right in his eyes. Mark took a sharp intake of breath. He felt as if someone just threw his face with cold water.

Those eyes.

The familiar face he knew very, very well.

“Are you okay, Your Highness?”

Mark’s jaw instantly fell.

“ _Donghyuck_.”

* * *

Mark stormed out of his room, ignoring Donghyuck who looked completely dumbfounded by his sudden outburst. Ignoring gasps of surprise from his servants, Mark silenced their protests with a warning look and fastened his walks to downstairs. He knew he wasn’t allowed to go out of the room unless he was properly dressed—that was the basic rule but Mark did not give a damn about it. Not when Lee Donghyuck was upstairs, in his room to be more precise, dressed like a servant— _his_ servant—, and addressed him by ‘Your Highness’ with sarcasm dripping in his sharp tone.

Mark ran toward the dining room and found Seungwan, his sister, was already having her breakfast alone. Junmyeon and Joohyun were having trips overseas for the next three weeks. Mark was used for the sudden absence of his parents. They were very busy with their duties as the king and queen of the nation.

“ _Nuna_!”

Seungwan lifted her eyes from the newspaper—technology was good nowadays but his sister was a little old-fashioned. She still had her morning newspapers every day.

Seungwan didn’t even bat an eyelash as she looked at Mark’s disheveled hair that was sticking out in every direction and his wrinkled pajamas. She was a very laid-back person and didn’t care that much about royal’s rules. She had her own rules and lived the way she wanted but that didn’t mean she didn’t respect the royalty. If anything, her sister was very dedicated and devoted to the nation.

“ _Nuna_ , what the hell is happening?” Mark said, slightly out of breath. Joohyun wouldn’t appreciate it if she heard the way Mark talked right now but his mother wasn’t here so Mark couldn’t care less.

“Where is Lee _ahjussi_ and why is his son is here?” he demanded, not even bothering to sit.

Seungwan casually flipped her newspaper without looking at her brother.

“I see that you’ve met Donghyuck,” she said in a light tone that made Mark more annoyed. He grunted at the mention of his name.

“You didn’t answer my question. Where is Lee _ahjussi_?” he pressed impatiently with both of his hands on his hips. 

Seungwan folded the newspaper and put it down the table. She finally lifted her head to look at his bother and sighed.

“Taeil _ahjussi_ had a heart attack last night. He’s currently in hospital. He wouldn’t be able to go to work for the next three or four months. Mother and father wanted Taeil _ahjussi_ to take a full rest and make sure that he’s in good condition before working again.”

Mark instantly felt bad. Taeil was getting old and honestly, a man his age wasn’t supposed to work. He was supposed to stay at home and spend his time with his wife and grandchildren. But he was a very loyal man. His family had been working for the royal family for years, even before the king married and had kids. Mark made a mental note to visit him later.

He was briefly distracted with the information that he almost forgot the reason why he was there. When the realization finally hit him, his eyes widened.

“Wait, does that mean…” he started but struggled to finish his sentence. Seungwan nodded her head at him as a confirmation.

“Yes,” she confirmed with an oddly satisfied expression on her face. “Donghyuck will be your servant until Taeil _ahjussi_ is healthy enough to go back to work.”

“No!” Mark instantly cried out, his arms flailing to his sides. “I don’t want him! I want Lee _ahjussi_!”

Seungwan’s eyebrows furrowed. She looked utterly confused now.

“What, why? Donghyuck is your—“

“Your Highness,”

A small yet steady voice came out from behind Mark. It took everything in Mark not to turn around because he knew whose voice it was.

“Your Highness, I’m sorry to interrupt. I came here to inform that I’ve already prepared a bath for crown prince Mark.”

Seungwan looked over Mark’s shoulders and her face brightened as she looked at Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck-ah! Come here!” 

She rose from her seat and walked past Mark. She opened her arms and Donghyuck happily threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her back. Seungwan rocked their bodies to the left and right, squealing in happiness. Mark rolled his eyes. If there was someone who would be very happy with the current situation, of course it would be his sister. She doted on Donghyuck since they were still kids.

“Donghyuck-ah, I’m so happy you’re finally back!”

Mark could hear Donghyuck’s laughter—the sound of it made his ears ringing as if it was the first time he’d heard it—but he stubbornly didn’t want to turn around.

“I’m happy to see you too, Your Highness,”

Seungwan tsked, looking at him disapprovingly.

“ _Nuna_ ,” she corrected, pinching his cheeks gently. “You’re like my little brother. There’s no need to address me formally when it’s just the two of us.”

Donghyuck beamed at her. “Yes, _nuna_.”

“That’s better!” she happily exclaimed. “Mark, come here!”

Mark turned around and reluctantly walked toward them. Donghyuck lifted his head to look at him, straight in the eyes, and Mark glared back at him in return. There was a glint in his eyes after that. He looked visibly amused over something and Mark threw him a displeased look that said ‘no, this wasn’t amusing and he wasn’t happy at all’.

Mark let out a grunt as Seungwan pulled him closer to Donghyuck but he managed to stop himself before his shoulder touched the smaller’s. He slightly moved aside to put a safe distance between them.

“Donghyuck is going to be your servant now. Be nice to him, Mark. You know I have eyes everywhere.”

Seungwan gave Mark a look. She could make people submit under her gaze. She didn’t look intimidating at all, quite the opposite. She was bright, friendly, and outgoing. It was her aura and the way she carried herself that made people obediently submit to her. The good thing about it was Seungwan never abused her power—unless she wanted to and usually she did it to Mark. She was loved by the nation for a reason.

“Whatever.”

Without waiting for her answer, Mark left the kitchen without another word. He faintly heard his sister muttered ‘brat’ under her breath but he ignored it and went straight to his room.

* * *

Mark was well aware that Donghyuck followed him right after he left. He could feel his presence. Donghyuck's slow but steady steps behind him were enough to distract him. He almost tripped over his own feet but managed to save himself. He could hear a stifled laugh behind him and fastened his walk, his face red from embarrassment and he was glad that no one saw that. He pushed the door of his room and burst inside. Now that he was in his safe zone, he felt more prepared to face Donghyuck.

“So, you are my new servant.” Mark said as he turned around, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as Donghyuck's eyes twitched. It looked as if he wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself just in time.

“Yes,” he drawled in a voice that implied it should be obvious by now. “ _Your Highness_.”

Mark's lips twitched. His eyebrows furrowed. This was the very first time he was annoyed when someone called him by his title.

“Do you even know how to be a servant?”

Donghyuck shrugged.

“I know enough to be qualified for this job.”

Mark was silent for a moment. He looked thoughtful before his lips slowly curling upward into a smirk.

“Very well,” he said. “So you know that you have to serve me. I am the crown prince and you are my servant.”

This time, Donghyuck didn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Mark hissed. “You can't do that.”

Donghyuck raised one of his eyebrows.

“Do what?”

Mark pointed his finger at Donghyuck's face, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. He looked visibly irritated.

“I'm the crown prince,” he emphasized each syllable. “You can't roll your eyes at me like that. That's disrespectful. You have to watch your tone and attitude. You are my servant and you should behave like one. If this was the Joseon time, you would've been whipped for—“

“But this isn't the Joseon time, isn’t it?” Donghyuck cut Mark off, which caught the latter off guard. “You won't whip me, then. Can we move on? I've prepared your bath but it must have turned cold by now. That means I have to re-do it again. Now, Your Highness, if you please excuse me, I have a job to do.”

Mark could only blink as Donghyuck walked past him and went straight to the bathroom. His face was blank as he slowly let the whole situation sank in. Did Donghyuck just cut him off and _dismissed_ him, the crown prince, the one that would rule the nation? And how come he made it sound as if it was Mark's fault that the water has turned cold? No one blamed him before. No one should blame the crown prince.

The audacity.

Mark gritted his teeth. He'd make sure that Donghyuck would taste his own medicine for disrespecting the crown prince.

* * *

Mark yelped as soon his toes entered the tub, his skin burning from the streaming hot water. It was truly a relief that he hadn’t sunk his whole body inside. Donghyuck burst inside shortly after he heard the loud noise, slightly out of breath. Mark turned around and put his arms around his hips, his eyes burning into Donghyuck's. He could feel his body flushed slightly as he remembered that he was practically naked with only a small towel covering his lower hips. Donghyuck dared to blatantly scan Mark's body from head to toe, inspecting the damage.

“What's the matter, Your Highness?”

Now that Mark was being reminded by Donghyuck’ss stupidity, anger quickly took over him.

“Are you out of your mind? The water is boiling!”

“I only did as you've said,” he said, looking at Mark with a feigned innocent look.

Mark gritted his teeth. 

“I said 'hot' water, not this boiled water that burns my skin!”

“Don't be such a baby,” he retorted casually as if it wasn’t a problem at all. He walked past Mark and bent over the tub, sliding his hand inside it to check the temperature. Mark's eyes fell into Donghyuck's bum but he quickly lifted his eyes, flushing.

He heard Donghyuck let out a hiss and snorted.

“See? I told you!”

Donghyuck straightened his body and turned around to face the fussing crown prince.

“It will cool down in a minute. You can do whatever you want until the water cools down.”

“Why would I do that? By the time the water is warm enough, I'll be late for my morning class!”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Well, it's your fault, then. Not mine. Maybe you should wake up earlier to get ready to campus.”

Mark's eyes widened, his jaw falling open.

“Did you just blame _me_?” he asked rather rhetorically, bewildered. “If you have done a better job, this wouldn't happen.”

Donghyuck didn’t miss a beat to bite back.

“And if you had better time management, this wouldn't happen.”

“You—“ Mark started, but he didn't know what else to say. He was utterly speechless. Donghyuck didn't wait for him to finish whatever it was that he was trying to say and bowed deeply before excused himself—Mark had a strong feeling that he did that just to piss him even more. Because he surely knew how to get under Mark's skin.

Mark ended up standing there for a whole five minutes, letting the whole situation slowly sink in. He did not expect to see Donghyuck, well not after what happened between them more than a decade ago. It surprised him to see him again after all these years. How could they end up in this kind of situation? He didn't dwell on that for longer than necessary because the thought of Donghyuck being his new servant immediately made his stomach twisted unpleasantly. Bile rose in his throat and he had to force himself to swallow it down.

How was he going to survive the next three months with Donghyuck around him?

* * *

By the time Mark had already dressed, he was physically and mentally prepared to face Donghyuck again. If the latter were to be his servant, it meant he would be around him from now on. He would follow Mark everywhere except when Mark went to the campus or had personal occasion—which almost non-exist because of the rules he had to follow as the royalty. Besides, there were so many things he had to do and an image to maintain. It was difficult to go out without royal’s bodyguards crowding around him. If he ever so much of doing something inappropriate that would tarnish the image of the royal family, he’d be dead in a minute. So far, he did a great job being the crown prince of the nation.

Mark stepped out of his closet and despite knowing that Donghyuck would be there, waiting for him to get ready, he still couldn’t help but flinch when he locked eyes with Donghyuck’s.

“Finally,” Donghyuck exclaimed, letting out an exasperated sigh and throwing him a disapproving look. Mark frowned, glaring at his gesture as a silent way to show his displeasure. Donghyuck caught the meaning but he didn't even surprise when the smaller blatantly ignored his warning. 

“I thought you were sleeping inside your ridiculously giant tub.”

“Whatever I do inside is none of your business.”

“You took forever.”

Mark was about to throw more jibes but Donghyuck was already moving. The latter grabbed the bag on Mark's bed before walking back to him.

“This is your bag and your breakfast is inside.”

Mark looked at his bag. He blinked and then looked back up at Donghyuck.

“My breakfast?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” he replied, emphasizing each word. “I've packed it."

“Why would you pack my breakfast?”

Donghyuck let out a sigh. He looked at Mark as if the latter was the most difficult person to talk to. It was as if he was talking with a toddler. Mark didn't appreciate that but before he could say something, Donghyuck was already speaking again.

“Because you said you were late for your class and me being the most considerate servant that I am is kind enough to pack you breakfast so you can eat it on the way to your campus. Does my answer satisfy you, Your Highness?”

Mark gritted his teeth, not liking the way Donghyuck talked to him. He looked at his bag again, up to Donghyuck's impatient expression, and suddenly an idea popped into his head.

He smirked, tilting his chin up.

“Well, I don't want it.”

Donghyuck blinked. “ _What?_ ”

“Are you deaf? I said I don't want it. I want you to prepare me breakfast right now. I want to eat downstairs.”

Donghyuck's lips twitched. “You ungrateful—“

“I want you to cook for me,” he shamelessly cut the smaller off. “I'm not going to eat if you bring something that was cooked by another servant. Your food better be edible. Don't try something funny because you will be punished if you ever try to poison the crown prince. Now, shush.”

Mark waved his hand as a way to dismiss Donghyuck. He didn't try to hide his smug smirk as he watched his face slowly turning a shade of deep red. Donghyuck tightened his jaw and pressed his lips together to stop himself from saying something—whatever would come out of his mouth wouldn’t be nice.

Feeling satisfied and knowing that he's got the upper hand, Mark raised one of his eyebrows in a cocky way at Donghyuck. “What are you waiting for, Donghyuck? The food won't be cooked by itself. You need to move. _Now_.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Donghyuck replied through his gritted teeth before leaving the room.

* * *

Donghyuck was still bristling with rage as he made his way to the kitchen. He couldn't stop muttering just how annoying Mark was, still feeling very much bitter because of the earlier event. This was his first day and the very first time he met Mark again after years. He didn't expect much from him and he wasn't surprised that Mark hadn’t really changed. So far, Donghyuck was pretty much satisfied how he handled the situation, though he was still annoyed that there was nothing he could do about their rank. Mark was the crown prince and Donghyuck was his servant. The latter did have rights to order and command Donghyuck. Of course, Mark being Mark, had so much fun abusing his power just to piss Donghyuck off. To think that there was still another three months to go made Donghyuck groan in frustration.

Coming back to the palace, the kitchen was something Donghyuck most familiar with, mainly because he had spent so many times there when his mother still worked there. He liked to help his mother cooking. He'd learned how to cook at such a young age hence his cooking skill was exceptionally good. Despite that, it still took him a while to find the way there because it had been years since he came to the palace. He almost turned the wrong way but he caught some servants in another direction and walked to where they disappeared.

There weren’t many people there because breakfast had already over. There were only a few servants left to clean the place. Donghyuck greeted them briefly with a smile before making his way to the counter. He looked around, thinking of what ingredients he should take. He thought of making Mark's favorite food but he abruptly stopped. He had packed _kimchi jiggae_ with dumplings for Mark’s breakfast but the latter did not even look at it. 

“Ha,” he muttered to no one in particular, scowling as Mark's smug smirk came to his mind. “I'm not going to please him. A brat like him doesn't deserve my kindness.”

“Who's the brat?”

Donghyuck yelped in surprise when he heard it. He turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as he found Koeun standing before him. She was his childhood friend who had spent her entire life in the palace. Her family had been serving the royal family for years. Now she was Seungwan’s servant.

“Who's the brat?” Koeun repeated as she stood before Donghyuck, looking at him with a knowing smile.

Donghyuck huffed. “Do you really have to ask?”

Koeun chuckled.

“I just wanted to hear you say his name.”

Donghyuck groaned. “I told you this was going to be a disaster.”

When Donghyuck arrived at the palace last night, Koeun was the one who welcomed him. They hadn’t met for a while since his last visit to Seoul. They ended up talking for hours. Though Donghyuck wasn't fond of being Mark's servant, he was happy to meet Koeun and Seungwan and a few people he knew that were still there.

“I think this is going to be fun,” she said, a big grin breaking across her face. “You and Mark were one of the most interesting pair I've ever seen.”

“We were the only pair you've ever seen.” Donghyuck deadpanned, clearly not impressed.

Donghyuck, Koeun, and Mark used to play together because they were the only children in the palace. They practically grew up together. There were also Taeyong, Donghyuck’s older brother, and Seungwan. But they were older than them and they couldn’t play with them. Seungwan spent most of her time either locked in a room full of heavy and thick books with her tutor or attended tons of lessons, learning how to be a proper princess that would rule the nation. Meanwhile Taeyong was either in the kitchen helping his mother or working with his father. 

“Come on, cheer up a little,” Koeun nudged him on the shoulder, her face softened into a sincere smile. “This is your first day. If there is someone compatible enough to handle Mark, that someone is you.”

“Ha, ha,” Donghyuck laughed drily. “That's very encouraging, Koeun. Thanks.”

She gave him a wink.

“Anyway, what are you doing here?”

Now that he was reminded of his initial purpose, a scowl immediately made its way back on his face. Donghyuck maneuvered around the kitchen to grab things he needed as he proceeded to tell Koeun what had happened. By the time Donghyuck had stopped talking, he was slightly breathless but the breakfast had already done.

Koeun stared at a plate of plain salad and a glass of warm milk. She looked back up at Donghyuck and narrowed her eyes at him.

“You're not going to serve him _that_.”

“Why not? He should be grateful I didn't give him a plain bagel and a glass of water.”

“I can’t let you serve the crown prince that.”

Donghyuck smirked, wriggling his eyebrows at her. “But you will because you love me.”

Koeun let out a grumble, pursing his lips.

“I'm letting you off only because the queen and the king are not here. Next time, you have to give him a proper breakfast or else you'll get yourself into trouble.”

Donghyuck just waved his hand dismissively at her as he placed the food and drink on the tray.

“Donghyuck, I'm being serious right now.”

“Yes, Koeun. I know.”

Donghyuck smiled reassuring at her. He knew where she was coming from. She had been taught thoroughly and properly how to be a servant for the royal family. She remembered all the rules by heart now. She was also a very devoted servant not only to Seungwan but also to the royal family. She was passionate and very strong-willed. Donghyuck knew that Koeun would not hesitate to give him a full length of etiquette lesson if he ever broke the rules again. He could worry about that the other day because right now, he just wanted to annoy Mark back.

By the time Donghyuck made his way back to the dining room, Mark was nowhere to be seen. He carefully placed the tray down the table and looked around, wondering where he was. There was a servant that passed by and Donghyuck quickly stopped her.

“Excuse me, do you know where the crown prince is?”

“The crown prince has left a while ago.”

Donghyuck swallowed the groan down his throat and thanked her with a tight smile. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment, feeling a headache coming. He had a feeling everything wouldn’t going to be easy from now on.

* * *

Mark was in a good mood. His presentation in one of his classes went well. He had lunch with Lucas and Hendery, his friends since diapers. They were _chaebol_ s and he was very close to them. Before primary school started, they moved back to China. Mark kept in touch with them and they met from time to time during the summer holidays. Hendery and Lucas came back to Seoul again to continue their study. Now they were at the same university but they took different courses.

Mark didn't really have friends. He knew a lot of people around his age but none of them were close enough to be called friends, just mere acquaintances. Lucas and Hendery were different. For him, friends were people he could confide in. He just couldn't trust people. Given his title, he had learned not to trust someone easily because there were a lot of people who tried to use him or bring him down. He had to be very careful with his surroundings. Lucas and Hendery were the only ones he could trust. He treasured his friends but God forbid him to tell them directly because they surely would never let him live it down.

Mark had a very good time today and he was still buzzing with excitement when he arrived at the palace. It was already dinner time and he decided to go straight to the dining room. Seungwan wouldn't be able to join him tonight because she had a conference press with young entrepreneurs discussing God knew what, something that Mark didn't want to think about right now. However, the excitement quickly died down when he entered the dining room. He halted his steps, blinking at the empty table.

His dinner should've served by now. Lee ahjussi always knew—Mark abruptly stopped his thoughts. He almost forgot that Donghyuck was his servant now. He looked around the room and quickly spotted a mop of chestnut hair that was unmistakably Donghyuck.

“Donghyuck!” he roared, his voice booming and echoing through the room. He felt slightly satisfied as he watched Donghyuck stopped abruptly and almost dropped a tray he was holding.

“Donghyuck, come here!”

Mark motioned him with his finger, silently commanding Donghyuck to approach him. The latter scowled at him, his lips jutting out.

“Where is my dinner?” he demanded, resting both hands on his hips.

Donghyuck settled the tray he was holding down the table and pushed it on Mark's direction.

“It's here, Your Highness,”

Mark looked down and his frown deepened as he stared at the sliced _gimbap_ and a glass of water.

He wrinkled his nose. “What's that?”

“Can't you see? It's _gimbap_ and water.”

Mark looked at Donghyuck incredulously. “You can't give me that!”

“Why not?” Donghyuck challenged back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I made you _kimchi jiggae_ with various side dishes this morning but you asked me to cook for you again. Only for you to left without eating my food. Why should I give you more than this, you ungrateful brat!”

Mark stepped back a little, surprised with Donghyuck's sudden outburst. The latter was slightly breathless as he stared at Mark dead in the eyes, tilting his chin up. His nose scrunched up and his nostrils flared up. His eyes were fierce and sharp and for a moment Mark got a glimpse of seven-year-old Donghyuck, shorter and thinner, but looked as fierce as he was right now. It also reminded him of the last image he had of Donghyuck and it wasn't exactly pleasing. He pushed the thoughts at the back of his head and schooled his expression.

“You took forever to serve me breakfast!” he retorted, tilting his chin up the same way Donghyuck did. “I was going to be late if I waited for you. You're slow like a snail and a lot worse than a turtle!”

“I did not! You left on purpose because you thought that it was a brilliant idea to troll me. God knows where you threw the food away!”

“I didn't—“ Mark snapped his mouth shut as he was almost let the truth slipped. Instead, he argued, “It's still your fault!”

Mark swallowed. Donghyuck didn't have to know that he didn't throw the food away. He ate them on his way to campus. But he'd rather die than letting Donghyuck knew about this.

“You're ridiculous, you know that?”

“I don’t have time to argue with you right now. Get changed. We're leaving in ten minutes,” he said, and then he pointed at the food and scowled, “And I’m not going to eat that.” 

“Why should I come with you?”

“Just do what I say and meet me in my room.”

Mark snapped through gritted teeth, not having enough patience to explain further, and stormed out of the room without waiting for Donghyuck's reply.

* * *

Donghyuck had no idea where Mark was going to take him. The crown prince did not say anything, only glaring at Donghyuck whenever he tried to ask questions. They sat in the backseat with a safe space between them in complete silence. Donghyuck wished he could distract himself because the silence was uncomfortable and awkward. But he couldn't even look out of the windows to enjoy the scenery because they were heavily tinted.

After what seemed like forever, the car finally stopped. Mark put his cap and his mask on to hide his face. Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at him.

“Are you going to sneak out and drag me along with you?”

Mark let out a snort. “I'm not going to sneak out.”

“Then why are you hiding?”

“Because I don't want to deal with people right now. Isn’t that obvious? Stop asking questions and follow me.”

Donghyuck was still suspicious but he decided not to press further, though he was still curious as to why Mark didn't want people to see him. It was very common for the crown prince to show up in public to interact more with his people. Usually there would be a lot of bodyguards around to maintain the safety of the crown prince. Donghyuck didn't see any bodyguard around when he slid out of the car but he knew that they were somewhere near them. Even though it could be some sorts of secret occasion, the crown prince still wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without protection.

As they walked, just the two of them, Donghyuck just realized that they were going to the flower shop.

“Oh,” Donghyuck let out a small gasp. “You're going on a date.”

“For God's sake Donghyuck,” Mark hissed impatiently, glaring at Donghyuck under his cap. “Can you stop asking questions and making useless, stupid conclusions?”

“No, unless you tell me where we’re going,” he replied stubbornly. “If you're going into trouble, I refuse to be part of it.”

Mark let out another hiss. Dealing with Donghyuck was never easy.

“Shut up, Donghyuck.” he snapped. “And that’s an order.”

Donghyuck didn't reply as they entered the shop. It was a rather small flower shop but very beautifully decorated. They were the only customers there, considering it was almost nine p.m. and the shop was about to close. A middle-aged woman was standing behind the counter and she looked up when the bell above the door chimed, announcing a visitor. She straightened her back and smiled brightly at them.

“Hello, welcome to the Happiness Shop! Is there anything I can help you with, boys?”

“I want a bouquet of peonies and a card, please.” Mark answered, his voice was a little muffled because of his mask.

“Anything else?”

“No, that would be all.”

“Okay, please wait for a moment. I'll be right back.”

Donghyuck waited until she disappeared through the back door before approaching Mark.

“You're not supposed to give your date flowers for sick people.”

Mark turned to Donghyuck, pulling his mask down to reveal his face and looking at him with raised eyebrows.

“I didn't know that you're smart enough to understand the meaning of flowers.”

Donghyuck let out a dry laugh. “Very funny.”

“I wouldn't know the capacity of your brain, considering that you're one of the clumsiest people I've ever met,” Mark retorted, smirking at his servant. “It's a miracle you haven't dropped anything or tripped over your own feet.”

“If I ever dropped something, I'll make sure I'd drop it on your head so you can stop being a brat.”

Mark made a face. “Ha, ha,”

The florist showed up with a bouquet of fresh purple peonies, effectively stopping their bicker. Mark quickly pulled his mask up again and took out his credit card to purchase his order. He thanked her before leaving and Donghyuck followed close behind him.

* * *

“You should've told me that we were going to see my father!” Donghyuck cried out as soon they slid out of the car. “I could've packed him something.”

“I'm not doing this for you,” Mark replied as he walked ahead with one of his hands held the bouquet of peonies and the other held a small tote bag. Donghyuck didn't even notice the bag earlier until Mark brought it with him.

“I came here because I haven't visited Lee _ahjussi_ and because I'm kind enough, I tagged you along with me. You should thank me instead of complaining.”

Donghyuck scowled. “You made me come here empty-handed.”

Mark just waved his hand dismissively as if it was nothing, which only made Donghyuck more irritated.

“You're his son. I'm pretty sure Lee _ahjussi_ wouldn't mind,” he said. “Now shut up and show me his room.”

Donghyuck grumbled as he walked ahead of Mark, silently leading the crown prince to his father's room. They slid into the empty elevator. It was just the two of them inside and Donghyuck scooted away from Mark, leaning against the wall.

“Since we're going to see your parents, you can call me Mark in front of them.”

Donghyuck crossed his arms over his chest, still not looking at Mark.

“Why should I do that?”

“Donghyuck.”

There was a warning in Mark's voice and it made Donghyuck even grumpier.

“Fine, _Mark_.”

Donghyuck purposely emphasized the last syllable through his gritted teeth. Mark didn't have the chance to throw another remark because the door of the elevator opened and Donghyuck stepped out first without waiting for him. After walking for another minute before they stopped in front of the room number 303. Donghyuck pushed the door opened and entered the room quietly with Mark trailing behind him.

Lee Taeil lay on bed, sleeping soundly. Sunghee looked up from where she was sitting next to his husband and quickly got on his feet when she saw Mark.

“Your Highness,”

Sunghee straightened his posture and bowed deeply. Mark thrusted the flower and the tote bag into Donghyuck's arms before walking toward Sunghee.

“ _Ahjumma_ , don't call me that. We agree not to be formal outside the palace.”

Mark stopped before her and did not hesitate to put his arms around her small shoulders, hugging her tightly.

“I'm so sorry for what happened,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. There was a pure sincerity underneath his tone that moved Sunghee's heart. She put her arms around his back, patting it gently.

“Thank you, Minhyungie.”

Mark squeezed her for one last time before letting her go. Sunghee and Taeil were like his second parents. They were the only ones who still called Mark by his birth name, even his parents had stopped calling him like that. When Junmyeon and Joohyun were too busy ruling the nation, they were the ones who took the co-parents role. Mark loved his parents. He understood their duties but he also highly respected Sunghee and Taeil and he loved them too like he loved his parents. When Sunghee had to move back to Jeju with her kids, Mark threw a tantrum for a whole week. He didn't want them to go. It was Taeil who coaxed him out of his room and promised him that he still could talk to Sunghee over the phone. She also would come to Seoul from time to time to visit Taeil and Mark in the palace.

“How's Lee _ahjussi_?” Mark asked after he took a seat next to Sunghee.

“He's fine now,” she said with a sigh. “The critical moment has passed. The doctor said he needs to take a lot of rest and exercise more once he's out of the hospital.”

“That's good to hear. Please tell Lee _ahjussi_ not to think about work. He can take a break for as long as he needs to. What's more important is his health.”

Sunghee turned to Mark and smiled at him gratefully.

“Thank you, Minhyungie. I appreciate that.”

“I just want the best for Lee _ahjussi_.”

“Mom, I hope you don’t forget that your own child is also here.”

Sunghee and Mark turned to Donghyuck who stood across them with a frown, looking clearly displeased. She let out a laugh as she gestured Donghyuck to come closer.

“Of course not,” she said. “Have you eaten yet? How's your first day?”

Donghyuck opened his mouth to reply only to close it again as he caught a warning look from Mark. He was so ready to tell horrible things about Mark but part of him knew that it would not only sound petty, but childish too. And the last thing he wanted was for his mother to worry about him.

Glaring back at Mark, Donghyuck looked at his mother and gave her a small shrug.

“It's fine. Not as hard as I imagine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, of course. Don't worry about that, mom,” he reassured. “I'll be fine.”

“Okay, if you say so,” she said. “I'm actually glad that you and Mark are together again. The two of you are used to be close and inseparable.”

Mark and Donghyuck instantly tensed but thankfully Sunghee didn't notice that as she proceeded to stand up and move toward the table across the room to get some apples for them. No one knew about their relationship except Koeun, only because she was there when things went downhill between them. Donghyuck and Mark would never let Taeil and Sunghee knew about their fallout. It would break their heart if they knew that Donghyuck and Mark were not how they used to be.

“Jaehyunie and Taeyongie came earlier,” Sunghee informed, breaking the tensed silence between Donghyuck and Mark. “They still insist to push their wedding date but of course your father wouldn't let that happen. We all know that they've been waiting for it.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun, his long-term boyfriend, were getting married. The wedding was in three weeks but after Taeil was rushed to the hospital, they had insisted to postpone the wedding date and waited until Taeil was healthy enough. Taeil, of course, won't let them do that. He constantly reassured them that he wouldn't spend more than a week in the hospital and he would be healthy enough to attend the wedding.

“Can I come to the wedding?”

“Of course, Minhyungie,” Sunghee smiled at him warmly. “Taeyongie would be happy to have you there.”

Mark smiled and nodded at her. They spent some time there before Mark had to excuse himself. He promised Sunghee that he would visit again when he had free time. Sunghee hugged Donghyuck first, ruffling his hair gently as she reminded him to always take care of himself. Donghyuck held her tight and told her not to worry about him. 

“Please take care of my son, Minhyungie,” Sunghee said as she hugged Mark. “It might take a while for him to adjust there.”

Mark ignored the way his stomach twisted unpleasantly and nodded, squeezing her gently.

“Yes, _ahjumma_. Don't worry. I will take care of him.”

* * *

“Your Highness, it's time for you to wake up.”

Mark groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, tightening the blanket around his body. He let out another unsatisfied groan as the blistering heat of the sun that burned his face.

“How many times do I have to tell you to close the curtains, Donghyuck?” Mark snapped without opening his eyes. He still wanted to sleep since he didn't have any class today. His schedule would start after lunch.

“You have to wake up now,” Donghyuck had the audacity to order him and unceremoniously pulled Mark's blanket off his body, ignoring Mark's loud protest.

“His Highness and Her Highness have arrived. They expect you to be downstairs in fifteen minutes.”

Mark's eyes immediately snapped open. “My parents?”

“Well, duh. Who else?”

In other circumstances, Mark wouldn't let Donghyuck talked to him that way but he didn't have time to scold him. He quickly jumped out of the bed, almost knocking Donghyuck's face in the process. His parents didn't like tardiness, especially his father.

“If I knew that you're so scared at the mention of your parents, I would've used it against you since the first day.”

Mark was already halfway to the bathroom but he managed to yell “I'm not scared!” before sliding inside and slammed the door shut.

It only took Mark ten minutes to get ready. By the time he was done, Donghyuck was nowhere to be seen. He hurriedly went downstairs to meet his parents. Junmyeon and Joohyun were not supposed to come back for the next few weeks. Mark wondered what could be the reason for their sudden arrival.

When Mark entered the dining room, the table was full of dishes. His parents and Seungwan were already there. Junmyeon sat at the head table, his usual spot. His father was clad in khaki pants and sleeve. He was always casual when he was at home, a very refreshing sight to see because he was almost always dressed in tight suits. Joohyun looked natural with her light make-up and her floral dress fitted her perfectly. Technically there were rules about dress code inside the palace but things had changed a little since Junmyeon became the king. It was a very different era now. The palace wasn't as strict and old-fashioned as before. His parents tried to create a friendly environment in the palace because they wanted their children to at least be comfortable and free inside. It was the place where they could do anything without having to think about the public.

It was only a moment later that Mark finally realized Donghyuck's presence. His servant was sitting next to his mother. They were engaged in what seemed like a very interesting conversation judging from the way Joohyun couldn't stop smiling and cooing at Donghyuck.

“Mark, you're finally here,” Junmyeon smiled warmly at his son. “Come, have a seat.” 

Mark walked toward the table and took a seat next to Seungwan. His eyes locked with Donghyuck's who was sitting across him. He narrowed his eyes at him as a way to say 'what are you doing here' and Donghyuck just shrugged in response.

“Father, mother, I didn't expect you guys to come home this early.”

“We heard about Taeil,” Joohyun answered. “We were so worried and decided to take a day off to visit him.”

Donghyuck looked touched as she smiled at Joohyun. Mark didn't surprise that his parents could go that far. After all, the man was one of the most loyal servants in the palace. Joohyun and Junmyeon trusted and respected him with their life.

“We're going to see him and Sunghee. It's been a while since the last time your mother and I met her,” Joomyeon added as he slowly sipped his coffee. “How's your study, Mark?”

Mark straightened his back and turned his body at his father before answering.

“Everything is fine, father. I'm going to Africa and take an internship in Unicef this summer.”

Junnmyeon hummed and nodded his head approvingly. “That's very good. You have to be more active in social activities.”

Mark nodded his head dutifully. He and his father didn't talk much about personal things. It was mostly about his study and his future plans. It had always been like that since he was a child. Mark never complained about it. It was just how his dynamic with his father was. His parents didn't always around to be with him but they never forgot to show their appreciation to Mark. And for him, it was enough. 

“All right, enough with the serious talk,” Joohyun chimed in. “Let's eat. It's not every day we can sit together like this.”

Seungwan hummed. “We should go on vacation sometimes. Spending some time as a family.”

“That's a very good idea, Seungwanie,” Joohyun replied and she looked like she might cry just to think about it. “We'll keep that in mind.”

Joohyun and Junmyeon did not make promises they couldn't keep. They knew that as royalty, they didn't have the privilege to have a normal family like people in general. They couldn't go on a vacation whenever they wanted. Everything had to be carefully planned. Mark and Seungwan were used to it already. They had learned not to expect something because they understood the situation.

“Is Donghyuck going to eat with us?” Mark asked as he watched another servant entered the room to serve Donghyuck.

The room suddenly went silent. Joohyun and Seungwan looked up at the same time. Their intense gaze bored into him, making shiver ran down his spines. They looked at Mark as if he'd grown two heads. Meanwhile, Junmyeon also looked up from his plate and looked at him with narrowed eyes, clearly didn't like the implying meaning behind his words. Mark had never felt so small before. He felt as if he'd done something terrible and unforgiving. 

“I didn't mean it like that!” Mark stammered, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. “I was just asking.”

“You asked something unnecessary,” Seungwan stated, there was an underlying warning in her tone. “Donghyuck is always welcome to eat and sit with us in the same table.”

“I told you I didn't mean it like that,” Mark sulked, looking down at his plate.

Joohyun sighed. “All right. Let's forget that and eat.”

Seungwan was quick to change the slightly gloomy mood by chattering about her project and both Junmyeon and Joohyun were quick to engage. Mark looked up from his plate and found Donghyuck wasn’t looking at him. He looked down at his plate and the sight of him looking awkward and slightly out of place made Mark’s stomach twisted. He remembered what had happened between them and felt utterly stupid for making the same mistake. How could he say something so stupid like that? He mentally cursed at himself. He desperately wanted to make Donghyuck look at him but the latter ignored him, never once meeting his gaze. And the growing regret at the pit of his stomach stayed for the rest of the day.

* * *

The first time Mark asked Donghyuck to do something ridiculously stupid—he asked him to bring his phone when it was literally next to him—, Donghyuck didn't really give much thought about it. He thought that Mark was just being a brat, his usual self. But then it happened more often than he liked and the tasks Mark had asked him to do were getting more and more ridiculous. At this point, Donghyuck had concluded that Mark did all of that in purpose. He gave Donghyuck stupid tasks all the time just to piss him off. There was no other explanation for that.

Mark didn't let Donghyuck catch his breath and always gave him something to do right after he's done with his job. He asked Donghyuck to bring breakfast to his bed and asked him to go back and forth to the kitchen at least three times. There was always something he wanted—he _purposely_ wanted. He could always think of something for Donghyuck to bring.

It went like this:

“Donghyuck, go downstairs and bake me cookies.”

“You don't like cookies.”

“True, but I still want you to bake them.”

“Donghyuck, do the laundry.”

“There's only a piece of clothes.”

“I still want you to wash them. With your hands.”

Or like this:

“Donghyuck, I want to eat _odeng_. But I want them from _Myeondeong_ 's street market.”

“You're joking.”

“Do I look like I'm joking?”

And sometimes it went like this:

“Pass me the salt, Donghyuck.”

“It's literally right next to you.”

“Are you objecting my order?”

It was always Donghyuck this, Donghyuck that, Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck. Mark was being ridiculously childish and Donghyuck was slowly losing his mind. He went to bed very late and woke up very early because of Mark. By the time he was in his room, he was too tired to do anything else. More often than not, he went to bed without washing up and changing his clothes.

It was annoying how the crown prince could be a total sweetheart when Seungwan and his parents were around but then turned into a total brat when he was alone with Donghyuck. Not only did he give stupid tasks just to annoy Donghyuck, sometimes he disturbed the latter at nights.

The first time it happened, Donghyuck had just fallen asleep after doing another stupid and questionable tasks from Mark. It was already midnight when his phone suddenly rang loudly, startling him. He jolted awake, groggily reaching out for his phone. He blearily stared at his phone screen, wondering who might call him at an ungodly hour. It was definitely from someone who had no manner.

It was from an unknown number. Donghyuck's guts told him that he knew exactly who the caller was.

_“Hello?”_ he'd said, his voice still rough from sleep.

_“What took you so long to answer it?”_

Donghyuck groaned. He was right. Of course it was Mark who called him. Who else?

_“God, do you know what time is it? It's midnight, Mark!”_

_“Yeah, I know,”_ he replied as if it was nothing. _“But I need you to do something for me. Right now.”_

Donghyuck felt like crying now. _“What do you want?”_

_“I want supper.”_

Donghyuck pulled his phone away from his ear to check the time and felt the sudden urge to tear his hair in frustration.

_“You want supper at one in the morning?”_ he hollered, kicking his blanket off his body. Mark's attitude was getting on his nerves.

_“Yes, Donghyuck. I want supper at one in the freaking morning,”_ he drawled impatiently. _“Stop giving me the attitude, will you? Now get your ass off the bed and cook for me. If you take more than fifteen minutes, you won't like what's waiting for you tomorrow.”_

And just like that, the line went dead.

Donghyuck buried his face on his pillow and screamed. It annoyed him how he couldn’t do anything but to obey the order. He knew that Mark was being serious. He would make Donghyuck suffered even more if he disobeyed his order. He tried once and ended up spending almost a whole day in the dusty library arranging tons of books by alphabet. He couldn't stop sneezing after that.

Knowing that Mark didn't like to wait, Donghyuck grudgingly slid out of the bed and reached out for his cardigan before leaving his room. He was so going to kill him—he wished he could.

* * *

Mark tried to surpass his smile and did not look up from the book he was reading when Donghyuck entered the room. He didn't even flinch when Donghyuck slammed the tray down the table. Mark lifted his eyes to see what the latter brought; _bibimbap_ , _kimchi_ , and sliced apple. He hummed in approval and looked up to see a fuming Donghyuck standing before him.

“You are doing this on purpose, aren't you?”

Mark gave him an innocent look.

“What are you talking about? I'm really hungry right now.”

Donghyuck scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you think I’m stupid? I know that you just wanted to piss me off.”

Mark couldn't hide his smirk this time. It was enough to rile Donghyuck up.

“You're unbelievable,” he hissed. “Next time you probably wake me up at three in the morning and ask me to go to Gangnam just to buy _odeng_.”

“That's a very good idea, Donghyuck. I'll keep that in mind.”

Donghyuck let out a strangled cry. Mark tried not to smile as he looked at the way his hair was sticking out in every direction. The latter didn't even bother to comb it.

“I'm going insane if I keep talking to you,” Donghyuck finally gave up, running his fingers on his hair impatiently. “I'm going back to my room.”

“Who said you could go?”

Donghyuck looked at him incredulously. “Are you saying that I have to wait until you finish your food?”

“Wow, you are so smart, Donghyuck,” Mark gave him a feigned impressed look, smirking at Donghyuck who looked defeated. “Now sit there until I finish my food and do not make any sound.”

Donghyuck looked at Mark for a solid five seconds, his eyes burning and his lips twitching. He turned and plopped down on the couch across the table without saying anything. Mark bit his lower lip, trying not to laugh. It was always amusing to see Donghyuck throwing a tantrum like that. Not to mention that he looked adorable when he pouted like that. Mark abruptly stopped his train of thoughts, shaking his head in disbelief. He’d rather die than having Donghyuck listened to whatever inside his head. 

For a moment Mark was able to immerse himself in his book. It was a few minutes later when he looked up to check on Donghyuck that he finally realized that the smaller had fallen asleep. Donghyuck was curling into a ball, his legs were pulled against his chest. He looked so tired with prominent bags under his eyes. Mark suddenly felt bad for waking him up late at night. Donghyuck was right. He wasn't hungry. He just wanted to order Donghyuck around. And if he were to be honest, he called him because he just wanted to see him.

Mark got up from his seat and walked toward the couch. He carefully took the chair in front of the table and settled it before Donghyuck. He was aware that he looked like a creep watching someone sleeping but it was the very first time he could look at Donghyuck—properly and truly looking at him.

Donghyuck slept soundly despite sitting in a small space. It was a single couch but he somehow fitted there. Mark stared at him and he could finally see the changes he hadn't noticed before. Just like him, Donghyuck had grown into an adult, though Mark still could see the seven-year-old Donghyuck in his features. He was taller and his shoulders were slightly broader now, but he still had the same big captivating eyes. His button nose still looked cute, his cheeks were sharp now that he'd lost his baby fat. His features did not change that much but he seemed more handsome now. After a moment of hesitation, Mark brought up his hand and ran it through his hair ever so slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake him. Donghyuck looked so peaceful and beautiful as he slept.

Mark thought about all these years he'd wished he was brave enough to talk to him as he slowly brought his hand to his face, caressing his cheek with the back of his hand. His skin felt warm and soft. His heart skipped a beat as Donghyuck unconsciously nuzzled his face into his touch, his breath hitting his skin.

The truth was, Mark felt bad for a lot of things. Not only recently when he asked Donghyuck to do something ridiculously stupid. He did that not just to tease Donghyuck or piss him off. He did that because he simply wanted his attention. It was ironic how after all these years Mark still didn't know how to do this properly. Looking at Donghyuck's gentle features, Mark's back drifted to the last time he saw him.

It wasn't a very pleasant memory. It was something Mark didn't want to talk about because the regret and guilt that twisted his heart was unbearable. They used to be very, very close. Where there was Mark, there was also Donghyuck. Vice versa. Their relationship went well until at some points, Mark didn't like the way Donghyuck paid attention to others. He was seven, greedy, and to put it bluntly, stupid. He didn't know when he started to crave more of Donghyuck's attention. He just wanted him for himself. It was stupid jealousy that made him say bad things and hurt Donghyuck in the end.

It happened when Lucas and Hendery came to the palace. They came there to bid him goodbye before going back to China. They were close with Donghyuck too. Sometimes the four of them played together. Mark didn't clearly remember how it started but he remembered the rage that crawled inside him, making his blood boiled as he watched Hendery held Donghyuck in his arms and kissed his cheek. He should've pulled Hendery but Mark's brain had short-circuited. Instead, he pulled Donghyuck away and accidentally pushed him to the ground. Blinding by his own rage, he remembered saying something along 'You're just a servant. You should know your place' in a very mean and harsh way. He could never forget the way Donghyuck's lips trembled and his eyes welled up with tears. There were a lot of emotions in his face; anger, confusion, disappointment, and hurt.

By the time Mark finally realized what he had done, it was already too late. Frankly speaking, he was just too scared to talk to him again and wasn’t brave enough to fix his mistakes. Not after what he did to him. It was the end of their friendship. After that, Mark started to pick on Donghyuck more. They had stopped talking and hanging out with each other. Instead they spent their time bickering and throwing insults to each other. Mark didn’t like the change of their dynamic and he’d tried to gather some courage to apologize to Donghyuck. But before he could do that, Donghyuck had already left the palace along with Sunghee and Taeyong.

Mark pulled his hand away from Donghyuck's skin as if it burned. He swallowed the big lump down his throat, looking away from his face as emotion choked him up. He never forgave himself for what had happened. He wanted to reach out, to say the things that had been at the back of his mind, but every time he saw Donghyuck, the words failed him and he ended up doing something he didn't proud of. In the end, he was still the same coward as his seven-year-old self.

Not wanting to dwell on his emotion for too long, Mark quickly snatched a blanket from his bed. He carefully draped it over Donghyuck's body and adjusted his position so he wouldn't wake up with a sore neck. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to sleep in the same room as Donghyuck, he left his room and went to the guest room.

That night, he lay awake on his bed for hours before falling asleep with the thoughts of Donghyuck. 

* * *

Mark was in a bad mood. Nothing went well today. His professor had rejected his research, saying that it was lacking subjects. Mark had worked on it for days but now he had to redo it again. His effort was worthless. Not only that, the conference press he’d done today dragged longer than necessary. The blinding blitz from the cameras made him nauseous. He hadn’t eaten anything since this morning too. Now he was starving, grumpy, and on edge. He felt like he might explode any second. He scowled to whoever tried to approach him. He snapped at whoever talked to him.

As soon as his schedule of the day had ended, he ordered his chauffeur to quickly go back to the palace. He wanted nothing to do than resting right now. He felt bad for lashing out at innocent people and ashamed for not being able to control his temper. Normally he was good at keeping his emotions in check. It was part of the lesson he’d received since he was still a little. But it was a very, very bad day. He was stressed and sleep was the only thing he needed to help to calm him down.

Once he had arrived at the palace, Mark quickly went inside. He was walking in the hallway and was about to turn in the corner when suddenly a servant came from the same direction. Mark gasped in surprise but it was too late to stop the impact. They bumped into each other and he yelped as a bowl of soup spilled all over him, making his upper body wet. Something inside him exploded as he looked at Koeun who looked terrified as she looked at his soaked clothes.

“You should be more careful around here!” he yelled in fury, his face was red with anger.

Koeun took a step back and bowed deeply, trembling with fear.

“Yo-Your Highness,” she stammered, her body trembling a little. “I'm so sorry for being so careless! I did not notice your presence. I promise I will be more careful.”

“Do a better job next time!” he seethed as he walked past her and went straight to his room without saying anything else.

* * *

Mark had just showered and he was about to go to bed when suddenly Donghyuck burst inside his room, looking more furious than he'd ever seen. His face was going red with rage and his eyes narrowed dangerously at him. Mark watched the way veins popped out in his neck and his hands balled up into a fist. One look at him and he knew that it was about Koeun.

“It was an accident!” Donghyuck roared as soon as he stopped before Mark, angry veins lined his forehead. Now that they were standing in front of each other, Mark could see the fire in his eyes. It caught him off guard to see Donghyuck so angry like this. It was actually the very first time he saw him like that.

Mark schooled his expression and squared his shoulders.

“This is none of your business,” Mark hissed through his gritted teeth. “You aren't even involved in this.”

“Are you kidding me?” he bellowed, stepping up into Mark's personal space. They might be similar in height and size, might even be equal in strength, but Donghyuck's anger made Mark shudder slightly. He didn't give him a chance to talk back and continued, “Do you think I would just sit around and do nothing knowing that you're being an absolute asshole to my friend? You are an ass, you know that? You think you can do anything just because you are the crown prince. Tell you what? You can't. Your title does not give you rights to treat others poorly and unfairly. Those who are below you worth the same. We're all equal.” 

“It's her fault,” Mark snapped, feeling unfairly misjudged. “She bumped into me and spilled the soup all over my body.”

“And it was completely unintentional! You didn’t have to lash out at her like that!”

“It’s still her fault.”

Donghyuck let out a hollow laugh that sounded more sarcastic and a little bit hysterical. His jaw was set as he looked at Mark straight in the eyes.

“Of course it's never your fault, _Your Highness_ ,” Donghyuck mocked and Mark didn't like the way he said his title with so much vigor. Suddenly he hated it very much, especially when it came from Donghyuck's lips.

“I don't expect you to understand it considering you are just a spoiled privileged brat. You're the worst, I'll have you know that. Dou you even say please to your other servants? Because you obviously never have done that with me. I bet you don’t even remember their names.”

Donghyuck's anger fueled Mark's body with adrenaline. Heaving, he took a menacing step forward. They were almost nose to nose now. Mark glowered at the smaller, his body shook with fury.

“ _Shut_. _Up_.” Mark snarled, glowering at Donghyuck but the smaller did not back down. “You know nothing about me. You have no rights to say something about me. Who do you think you are, huh?”

“I know you enough to know that you haven't changed,” Donghyuck seethed, fisting his hands so hard his knuckles turned white. “You know, there's a tiny part of me that wished you weren't the same Mark who pushed me to the ground and humiliated me just because of my title. Guess you haven't changed at all. But it's not even important now. Do you know what's more ironic? Koeun is not just a servant. She was our friend. Well, she is still my friend. But I guess a crown prince like you is too prideful to be friends with servants like us.”

Mark stumbled backward almost immediately as Donghyuck turned around and walked out from the room. What Donghyuck had said stung him in the most painful way and for a moment he was struggling to catch his breath. It felt so much like someone had just slapped him in the face. His words hit him like a physical blow, sending a sharp pain through his chest. Hearing Donghyuck said that, discovering the way the latter viewed him, hurt more than he could ever imagine. Mark felt sick as he pondered over it. Why couldn't he do something right? Why did he always screw things up? All he wanted to do was make things a little bit better between him and Donghyuck it seemed like he tended to mess things up when it came to the smaller. 

Mark stood there in complete shock for a very long moment. Did it even matter if Donghyuck knew that Mark actually had planned to apologize to Koeun when he felt a little calm? That he knew that what he did to her was unfair and it wasn't her fault at all. It was just Mark having a bad day and lashing out to the wrong person. He didn't forget Koeun. He still talked to her from time to time. He didn't see her just as a servant. But Mark guessed it wasn't important anymore. Donghyuck had made it clear that he hated Mark. There was no need for an explanation and Mark had never felt so helpless before.

* * *

If having Donghyuck back into his life was a bad idea, Mark thought that not having him around was a lot worse. It was very, very horrible. Donghyuck still did his job as his servant but he did it very quietly. He avoided Mark at all costs. When Mark woke up in the morning, the curtains were already drawn. His bath up was already filled—the water was still too hot for Mark liking. His bag and books that he needed for the day were always prepared as soon as Mark stepped out of his closet. But he never heard Donghyuck coming. When he went downstairs, his breakfast was already there; warm and perfectly cooked but he never caught a glimpse of him, not even his ghost spot. Mark could've called him and ordered him around like he usually did but frankly, after their fight, he didn't have it in him to talk to Donghyuck again without feeling sick with guilt and regret.

After almost a week into their fight, Mark was losing his mind. He couldn't sleep well and his bags under his eyes were getting prominent. Donghyuck was all he could think about when he lay awake at nights on his bed. It wasn't like he wanted to think about him all the time. He just couldn't help it. He knew he wouldn't feel settled before seeing Donghyuck's face and talking to him again. But he had no idea how to approach him. Perhaps Donghyuck was right. He was too prideful and it proved to do him no good.

That night, Mark stared at his phone for a very long moment his eyes stinging. His finger hovered above Donghyuck's number. He had a strong urge to call him but always chickened out at the last minute and ended up falling asleep feeling more miserable than he already was.

The next morning, he woke up feeling grumpier than usual. He scowled as soon as he saw the bright yellow lights outside his window. How could it was so sunny outside when he was so dark inside. That was just unfair. Part of him still wished that Donghyuck might show up but as he entered the bathroom and found that the tub had already filled, his mood quickly dampened. He washed up quickly and grudgingly went downstairs. He wanted to skip breakfast and just slept in until lunch but Seungwan would question his presence. He was too tired to come up with something.

Seungwan was always early so Mark didn't surprise to see her already there.

“Good morning, _nuna_ ,” Mark greeted her absentmindedly as he settled on the chair across her. His eyes automatically darted around, hoping to see Donghyuck, but there was still no sight of him.

“My goodness, Mark,” Seungwan gasped as she took in his current state. “What happened to you?”

Mark opened his mouth and he was about to tell her honestly about what happened. Though he and his sister didn't spend that much time together, he could never lie to her. They didn't express their feelings openly but they depended on each other. Seungwan was a very protective sister and she was always the first one who stepped up when something happened to Mark. She could be scary if she wanted to.

Mark contemplated for a moment but decided to keep mum. He wasn't ready to open up about Donghyuck.

“I'm just sleep deprived.”

“Don't overwork yourself,” she gently reminded him, sounding so genuine and sincere that Mark almost felt bad for keeping things up from her. “If you need some help, don't hesitate to ask me.”

“Yes, _nuna_. I'll keep that in mind.”

They ate in silence for a few moments before Seungwan began talking again.

“Is it about Donghyuck?”

Mark almost dropped the spoon he was holding but thankfully he was composed enough not to let it slid off his hand. The sudden change of topic caught him off guard but he was more surprised that Seungwan could jump into such conclusion. He knew that she was a very keen observer but it still amazed him sometimes how she approached the problem.

“What?” Mark squeaked, trying not to give anything away, though it was pretty useless because Seungwan could easily see through him. Still, he tried. “What about him?”

Seungwan let out a sigh. “I don't know exactly what happened between the two of you but for me, it's pretty obvious that you guys are not the same as it used to be.”

Mark looked down at his food. His appetite had gone.

“Yeah,” he admitted and it still stung whenever he remembered the reason behind their fallout. “It's just... it's not the same anymore.”

“If you stop pretending, maybe you can make things right.”

Mark frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

“Do I really have to elaborate?”

“Enlighten me.”

Seungwan stared at Mark for a few seconds, observing him. She looked thoughtful before she finally let out another sigh.

“You like him,”

It wasn't a question and it sounded more like a declaration. Mark was glad he didn't have food in his mouth because he would choke on it. He could feel his cheeks heating up with a blush. He stuttered, thinking for some witty remarks but words failed him.

“You're talking nonsense! I'm not—I don't like him!”

Seungwan laughed, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Anyone with a pair of good eyes can see that you like him, you know,” she said, clearly amused. “Don't think that I don't know what you did to Donghyuck. You order him around and annoy him no end. You’re acting like a brat. I must say that I don't appreciate the way you try to get his attention but I also can't really blame you for it. Apparently my baby brother is very capable of anything but sucks at romance department.”

Mark stared at his sister, his eyes widened and his lips slightly parted. He was at a loss for words. He never knew that he was that obvious. He didn't expect his sister to be so attentive about it but then again, it was never hard for them to understand each other. Mark had tried so hard to be careful and cautious when he was around Donghyuck. He tried not to give anything away but here Seungwan was, blatantly saying it out loud and Mark had never felt so naked before. It was hard for him to hear it because he wasn't brave enough to admit it out loud, not to himself, and definitely not to someone else. Not yet, not now. Mark honestly didn't know if he would ever admit it or not.

“It's okay, Mark,” Seungwan gently reassured him as she noticed the color gradually drained from her brother's face. “I get that you're not ready for it. Like I said, I don't know what happened between you and Donghyuck. But I believe that whatever it is, you guys will make up in no time.”

Mark thought about the ugly argument they had and couldn't help but snort.

“I don't think so. Donghyuck hates me.”

“No, he's not,” Seungwan said, shaking her head firmly. “I watch the two of you grow up and I know enough to say that Donghyuck does not hate you. If you do something wrong, then apologize. You're a good person, you know that, Mark? I'm sure Donghyuck will forgive you.”

Donghyuck's words ringing in Mark's ears and he could feel his stomach churn inside. Mark didn't tell Seungwan how wrong she was. Donghyuck didn't think him as a person. For him, Mark was just a spoiled crown prince who knew nothing about humanity and equality.

Not wanting to make Seungwan worry about him, he gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. If she noticed it, Mark was glad she didn't say anything about it. They continued to eat in silence and Mark was quick to go back to his room after he finished his food, ignoring the lingering gaze to the back of his head.

* * *

“So, here is where you're hiding,” Koeun said as she settled herself next to Donghyuck. The latter just hummed in response. He knew what brought her there and braced himself. 

“You're being unfair to him,” she continued and Donghyuck didn't surprise to hear how blunt her statement was. It was very Koeun to magically appear out of nowhere and said something straight to the point. She didn't beat around the bush. That was what Donghyuck liked about her, though in other circumstances, it didn't prepare him for the blow. Like, right now.

Donghyuck let out a sigh, staring at the beautiful flowers in the palace garden. He'd been spending his free time there, relaxing and trying to clear his mind.

“I'm thankful for you, Donghyuck. I really am. You stood up for me and as a friend and I'm very grateful for what you did. I know you meant well but I think this has gone too far. I know that your relationship with Mark is not the same anymore. Things have been shaky between the two of you but I think he deserves a chance, you know.”

The first day after their fight, Donghyuck didn't want to see Mark because he was still upset of what the latter did to Koeun. The day after that, Koeun had to drag him to the pavilion where no one was around and sat him down. She asked him, or more like she demanded considering how blunt she sounded at that time, to explain what happened and what he did to Mark. She knew that he wouldn't stay silent about the incident. Donghyuck reluctantly explained everything. He didn't leave any detail because Koeun would definitely notice and she wouldn’t be happy about it.

Koeun was quiet for a very long moment after Donghyuck had done talking. When she spoke again, she once again showed Donghyuck her gratitude before proceeding to rant about how wrong he was. She understood where he was coming from but she also made sure that he had misjudged Mark. She did agree that Mark could be a brat sometimes but she firmly told Donghyuck that Mark wasn't as bad as he thought.

“Maybe he did that to maintain his image,” Donghyuck had argued when Koeun told him that Mark had come to her to apologize.

Koeun had glared back at him, making Donghyuck flinched under her gaze.

“I grew up with him, Donghyuck. I know when he's being sincere and genuine. It's true that we don't talk that much anymore because he has his duties as a crown prince and I also have mine. Despite living in the same place, we don't meet that often. But when we do, he does always take some time to talk to me. What happened today was unusual. Yes, he shouldn't be that harsh but we both know how Mark gets when he's under pressure or in a very bad mood.”

Donghyuck had felt sick after he heard that. It took some time for him to admit to himself that he was indeed being unfair to Mark. What the latter did was rude but Donghyuck didn't have rights to judge him either. However, Koeun didn't stop there. She told Donghyuck that Mark volunteered every Sunday in a community that supported young physically handicapped people ever since he was eight without the public knowing. Donghyuck had never felt so guilty before. He didn't know if she tried to guilt-trip him but it surely worked. Part of him knew that his outburst yesterday wasn't entirely about what Mark did to Koeun. It was also about the resentment he held because of what happened many years ago and that day seemed like a good time to let it out.

After that, Donghyuck avoided Mark not because he didn't want to see him, but because he didn't know how to face him. It had been almost a week now and he knew that eventually he had to talk to him.

“Mark is actually a good person but he just can’t express his feelings well. I can see that he tries very hard for you,” Koeun said after a long moment of silence. Donghyuck instantly went rigid. He didn't say anything but he could feel Koeun's intense gaze at the side of his face.

“Just... talk to him, Donghyuck,” she tried again. “Let him apologize.”

“What makes you so sure that he will apologize? You know how he treats me.”

“Then go to him and find out yourself.”

Koeun squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving. Donghyuck stayed there, his mind was a jumbled mess. After sitting there for so long, he jolted in surprise when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and he was surprised to see a new message from Mark.

**spoiled crown prince**

_can you bring me food? I'm hungry._

Donghyuck didn't get a chance to reply because another message coming in.

**spoiled crown prince**

_please._

Donghyuck couldn't help a smile that slowly spread across his face. He quickly typed 'Yes, Your Highness' before getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Mark couldn't stop pacing as he waited for Donghyuck to come to his room. After their fight, he had stopped calling Donghyuck. Sending him a message after almost a week took courage, if he were to be honest. He didn't know if Donghyuck was still upset with him or not and he almost dropped his phone when he received a reply from the latter. So now here Mark was, biting his nails anxiously as he glared the door, waiting for Donghyuck's arrival. He had a plan and he hoped that it would go well this time.

After what seemed like forever, Donghyuck finally showed up. The sight of him knocked the breath out of Mark's lung. It felt as if he was looking at him for the very first time and he tried so hard not to stumble. He straightened his back and watched as Donghyuck walked toward him with his head hanging down. Mark frowned. It was so unlike Donghyuck to lower his eyes when he was with Mark.

“Where do you want me to put this, Your Highness?” he asked in a surprisingly polite voice.

Mark decided right then and there that he didn't like the way Donghyuck called him by his title carefully with as much respect as he could manage. He still didn't lift his head, looking down at the tray full of food. Mark was confused at the sudden change of attitude and having Donghyuck treating him like other servants didn't sit well with him. He didn't like it. His usual insult sounded so much better than that. 

“Put it there.” Mark pointed at the table and Donghyuck silently obeyed. Mark's frown deepened.

“Sit down.” he ordered again, just to see how Donghyuck would react. To his surprise, the latter did exactly what he said without objecting.

“Donghyuck, look at me.”

It took a few seconds for Donghyuck to obey. The act of submissive did not suit Donghyuck at all and quite frankly Mark didn't like to see it. He could understand if Donghyuck did it in public where the formality and proper etiquette were needed. But here, where it was just the two of them, Donghyuck never did that.

Mark had prepared himself if Donghyuck still didn't want to talk to him but he did not expect the latter to suddenly be obedient. Mark also noticed the way Donghyuck struggled to look at him in the eye. The latter looked hesitant and very careful.

“Donghyuck, are you stupid?”

Donghyuck gritted his teeth but didn't reply, lowering his head down. Mark was certain that something was wrong.

“Donghyuck, if I order you to jump out of the window, would you do that?”

“What? Are you nuts?” he instantly snapped, narrowing his eyes at Mark. A moment later he seemed startled by his own remark and quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. “That's better. I'm glad you're still as fierce as I remember.”

Donghyuck looked away.

“Donghyuck, seriously, if you start agreeing with my stupid remarks and ridiculous orders, I'm going to get a new servant.”

"So you admit that whatever comes to your mouth are either stupid or ridiculous."

Donghyuck replied in a heartbeat as if he couldn't help it. They locked eyes for a few seconds and it was as if their mind was in sync because the next thing they knew, they laughed together. It wasn't the type of laugh that made their whole bodies shook. It was a small but genuine laugh. It felt comfortable, familiar, and warm. They could feel the tension between them gradually melted.

“I'm sorry,” Mark blurted out, catching Donghyuck off guard. Now that he could finally talk, he couldn't stop himself. “For being such an ass to Koeun and you especially. I know that I haven't been fair to you. I admit that I was being childish these past few weeks. Like you said, it was completely stupid and ridiculous.”

“I'm sorry, too,” Donghyuck murmured, swallowing thickly. “For saying those hurtful words. I wasn't being fair to you either. You were right. I know nothing about you and I don't have the rights to judge you.”

Mark frowned. “Is that why you're suddenly being weird? You were right though. I'm indeed an ass.”

“No, you're not,” Donghyuck whispered, suddenly feeling afraid to talk louder because he might break the comfortable atmosphere around them. “At least not a single asshole I knew is willing to volunteer in the social community for handicapped people for years.”

Mark's breath caught in his chest and for a moment he couldn't speak. He knew that people inside the palace knew about it but he never told anyone the real reason why he volunteered. His parents and his sister supported him without questioning his decision. At first, Mark decided to join the community because he couldn't shake the guilt and regret that he carried after what he did to Donghyuck. For a very long time, the image of Donghyuck's face and the hurt in his eyes haunted him. It made him felt like the most horrible person ever existed in the universe. That was why he wanted to be a better person by doing something for others. Initially, it was to make himself felt better and quite frankly, it was to prove to himself that he wasn’t as bad as Donghyuck thought. But after a while, he actually enjoyed doing it. He'd been doing that for years now that it became a part of him.

“Did Koeun tell you that?” he asked after a very long moment of silence.

Donghyuck just shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

“All right, then,” Mark hesitated for a moment before he continued, “Are we okay now?”

“If you want.”

“I want,” he immediately confirmed. And then, in a softer tone, he repeated, “I want us to be okay.”

For the first time since they met, Donghyuck smiled at him. It was the kind of smile that he used to show Mark when they were still kids and it instantly hit home. There was a warm feeling inside his chest that reached down to his toes as he stared at him and cataloged everything; every flinch, curves, and flick of his eyes. Mark's eyes shifted to his lips and he had a sudden urge to kiss him stupid. Just the thought of it made his face burned with a blush. Donghyuck was still looking at him and suddenly it became too much for Mark.

“Turn around!” he blurted out and felt so stupid afterward. What the hell was that? 

Donghyuck's smile instantly fell. “What?”

“Just turn around.” he spluttered, his heart pounding.

Donghyuck frowned at Mark. He looked utterly confused now.

“You're being a brat again,”

“Well, I'm still your crown prince and you do whatever I order you to.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Mark before turning around as he's told.

“Don't turn your back until I say so.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Mark grumbled. “Stop saying Your Highness as if you're saying brat.”

Donghyuck laughed and something inside Mark bloomed when he heard it. He stood there, watching Donghyuck's back like a creep as he willed his heart to stay still. He couldn't believe that things went better than he'd hoped. It felt as if they were back at being seven again. The tension between them slowly melted and then it was gone completely as if it had never existed in the first place.

“Am I going to stand like this for the rest of the night?”

“Be quiet, Donghyuck.”

“Brat.” he bit back without a real heat. Mark smiled and he didn't have to turn around to see that Donghyuck was smiling too.

This didn't magically repair their relationship. Mark hadn't truly apologized for what happened many years ago but he thought tonight wasn't the right time. For now, it was enough.

* * *

At first, Mark was excited when Hendery and Lucas told him that they were coming to the palace. It was Sunday and for once they had free time to hang out. Mark had been feeling suffocated with his duties lately that it was a relief his friends wanted to come over. He needed to distract his mind and spending some time with his friends would always make him feel better.

That was, until Hendery and Lucas came shortly after lunch, and saw Donghyuck again after all these years.

The shock was evident in their face. They looked at Donghyuck with their eyes blown wide and their jaws dropped. Mark felt like someone just punched him in the guts as they looked at him with a glint of betrayal and a hint of a knowing look that quickly gone when they turned to Donghyuck again.

“Donghyuck?”

Lucas was the first one who recovered from his shock. He approached Donghyuck who looked equally surprised and quickly pulled the smaller into his arms. Donghyuck let out a surprised gasp but a smile slowly spread across his face as he listened to Lucas's rant.

Mark's lips twitched as he looked at the sight before him.

“Oh my god, I can't believe you're back! It's very, very nice to see you again, Donghyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck laughed. “It's very nice to see you again too, Yukhei.”

“Wow, it's been so long since the last time someone called me that.”

“Oh, do you want me to call you Lucas like everyone else?”

“Nah,” Lucas smiled as he ruffled Donghyuck's hair. “That's fine. You can always call me that.”

Mark unconsciously balled his hands up into a fist, his teeth grinding together and his frown deepened. How come Donghyuck could _giggle_ and do not mind it when Lucas ruffled his hair. He would never let Mark do that to him.

“Can I have a hug too, old friend?”

Donghyuck peeked over Lucas's shoulder and his face lightened up as he saw Hendery. Mark felt his stomach twisted at that.

“Hendery!”

Hendery laughed as he approached Donghyuck and swept him into his arms, practically crashing him. Donghyuck giggled—again—as he put his arms around Hendery's back, laughing when the latter swinging their bodies together to the left and right. They had always been close like that. 

Mark scowled so hard at the sight that his jaw hurt. He didn't even notice that Lucas was discreetly laughing at him.

“You've grown,” Hendery beamed at Donghyuck as he released the smaller, ruffling his hair. “But still shorter than all of us.”

Donghyuck pinched his stomach, making Hendery laugh.

“Don't tease me, you donkey.”

They laughed together and that was it. Mark had had enough.

“Donghyuck,” Mark called through his gritted teeth, visibly irritated now, though Donghyuck didn't seem to notice it. “Can you go downstairs and get us some food?”

Hendery and Lucas looked at Mark in confusion.

“Why should he?” Hendery asked. "You can order another servant. Donghyuck should join us.”

“Because, Hendery,” Mark turned to his best friend and shot him a glare. “he is _my_ servant.”

“ _What?_ ”

“That's right. I'm his servant,” Donghyuck added, not looking at Mark. “I'm afraid that I can't join you today. I'll go downstairs and get you guys some food.”

Donghyuck smiled at Lucas and Hendery and excused himself before they could say something in return. Once the door was closed, they turned to Mark who jumped back in surprise to see their accusing gazes.

“What?” he gulped, not liking the way they looked at him as if they knew exactly what he was hiding.

“I can't believe you didn't tell us that Donghyuck is back!” Hendery protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “We could've come here sooner!”

“Why would you come here for him anyway? As far as I remember, I'm the best friend here.”

Hendery looked at him incredulously.

“Are you serious right now?”

Lucas who had been watching his friends arguing finally had enough and stepped between them, shaking his head disapprovingly at them.

“Stop, the two of you. We're not here to fight,” he said, and then he turned his head to Hendery who still looked pissed. “You know he didn't tell us because he hates to share.”

“What? No, I'm not!” Mark quickly denied, his voice suddenly went high. He cringed at himself and stepped back, willing himself not to cower under their judging look. Lucas turned to him and snorted.

“It's obvious, you idiot. You still haven't changed at all.”

Hendery's face slowly melted and he retorted, “He still picks on him to get his attention. How old are you, Mark, seven? It's been years and you still don't know how to use that big brain of yours.”

“Shut up, Hendery. I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Oh, sure. You probably aren’t aware that you've been acting like a jealous boyfriend then.”

“That's because I’m not!”

He answered too hastily, his face flushing. Lucas and Hendery gave him a pointed look, the one that said 'I know everything. Don't even try to hide it from me'. Mark let out a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat, looking more miserable now that his friends finally relented and dropped the subject off in an instant, but not before they threw him one last look of warning.

Of course they could see right through him. After all, they were friends for their entire life. It wasn't hard to read each other. But Mark should have known that his friends won't let him off easily. When Donghyuck came back to Mark's room after almost half an hour bringing so many foods for them, Hendery and Lucas had managed to convince him to stay. They did not give Mark another choice but to agree.

It ended up become endless torture for Mark. He had to stay in his own room watching Hendery and Lucas monopolized Donghyuck’s attention for themselves, not leaving a room for Mark to breath. It took everything in Mark not to drag them away from the smaller. The permanent scowl did not leave his face for the rest of the day. It irked him to no end that his friends were having so much fun torturing him. Hendery threw him a this-is-what-happened-if-you-are-being-an-idiot look whenever he caught Mark glared at him. Meanwhile Lucas had a smug smirk on his face as he purposely touched Donghyuck more than necessary just to rile him up.

Before Hendery and Lucas left, they once again reminded him not to be an idiot and started to make a move but Mark just grumbled in response. From then on, they never let him live it down.

* * *

For the first time in weeks, Mark woke up without the bright sunlight hitting his face. He frowned in his sleep. Something was off. Ever since Donghyuck became his servant, the first thing he did was drawn the curtains and let the morning sun in as a way to wake him up. It was to the point that Mark had slowly used to it and had stopped being grumpy because of it.

“Your Highness, it's time for you to wake up.”

Mark went very still, but not opening his eyes just yet. Something was definitely off. The voice didn’t belong either to Donghyuck or Lee _ahjussi_. Mark started to think that maybe he was dreaming but just then he heard the voice again and his eyes immediately snapped open. He blinked to adjust his vision and yelped in surprise as he saw a young boy standing next to his bed.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!” Mark demanded. He was about to reach his glasses but the young boy had taken it first and politely handed it to Mark, his body and his head bending down with perfect mannerism.

Mark cringed as he accepted his glasses, his eyes frantically darting around, looking for Donghyuck.

“Where's Donghyuck?” he asked before the boy before him had a chance to introduce himself.

“I'm afraid to inform that Donghyuck-ssi would not be able to do his job for today, Your Highness.”

Mark's eyes widened. “What? Why?!”

“I'm afraid I don't know—“

Mark did not let the young boy finish his sentence and quickly jumped out of the bed. He walked toward the door, ignoring the panic gasp behind him. As expected, once he was downstairs, Seungwan was already enjoying her breakfast.

“ _Nuna_ , where's Donghyuck?” he demanded even before he reached the dining room. This time, Seungwan looked startled as she looked up from her morning newspaper.

“Mark, what—“

“You don't answer my question. Where is Donghyuck? Why do I get a new servant?” Mark cut her off, slightly out of breath. He felt a sense of dejavu. It happened before, only this time he demanded about Donghyuck's whereabouts. Speaking of him, how dare he not telling Mark that he took a day off?

Seungwan let out a sigh before answering.

“Taeil _ahjussi_ is discharged from the hospital today. Donghyuck went home to help his mother.”

Mark groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“I can't believe he didn't tell me about this.”

“Oh, I thought you would be happy not having your useless and stupid servant around?”

Mark froze. He stared at Seungwan, his eyes blown wide. He searched for anger and disappointment in her eyes, but there were only mirth, amusement, and understanding there. Mark let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was relieved for a moment before a wave of shame hit him, making his stomach clenched. So his sister knew about the names he’d called Donghyuck.

“Sometimes I wonder how come you can be brilliant and stupid at the same time.”

Mark grumbled. “I didn't mean any of that. He's not useless and stupid.”

“Oh, he's not?” Seungwan raised her eyebrows in challenge. Mark hated it when she was being ruthlessly playful.

“He's smart and brilliant. There, I say it. Happy now?”

Seungwan laughed, shaking his head at him fondly.

“Of course he is. But you shouldn't tell me that. Why don't you tell him yourself?”

Mark snorted. “And having Donghyuck laughing at me? No, thanks.”

“How do you know that Donghyuck would laugh at you? You haven’t tried. Go and try to tell him what you think of him. Be honest.”

Mark groaned, already feeling pressure just to think about it.

“You know what, _nuna_? Enjoy your breakfast. I'll go back to my room.”

Without waiting for Seungwan's answer, Mark turned around and left the dining room. It was still too early to talk about feelings, especially if it was related to Donghyuck. He was about to turn left when he saw his new servant standing not far away from him. The young boy immediately bowed his head down. Mark bit his lips, trying to surpass a groan. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jisung, his new temporary servant as Mark liked to call it, was still sixteen. He was the son of the head cook and just moved into the palace, that was why Mark had never seen him before. Despite his young age, Jisung was a professional. He did his job as if he was born to do it. It was a good thing, of course, but later on Mark found himself wishing Jisung did not as uptight and serious as he was. If it wasn't for his look, Mark might mistake him as someone older.

Mark did not want to sound ungrateful, but it was just that he had started to get used of Donghyuck that he almost forgot how a proper servant should be. Jisung addressed him by 'Your Highness' with so much respect as a servant should be that it made Mark cringed when he heard it despite had been addressed that way even before he was born. He's used to the way Donghyuck called him by his title as a way to insult him.

Jisung bowed deeply and never looked at him in the eyes. Donghyuck only bowed to him when they were in public—it was only for the sake of etiquette and formality. He always looked at Mark in the eye, never once being intimidated by him. Jisung did his job perfectly. He prepared his bath with right the temperature. Donghyuck never did it right, it was either too hot or too cold.

Jisung was excellent, but that was the problem here. Mark did not want an excellent servant. He wanted Donghyuck but did not want to show it blatantly. Though people had already picked up on his foul mood and kept their distance from the grumpy crown prince.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on longer and by the time Mark finally arrived at the palace, he politely dismissed Jisung who was already waiting for him and went straight to the kitchen. He stepped inside and ignored the look of surprises from the servants, nodding at them and not so discreetly looking around for Donghyuck. He didn't find him, but he bumped into Koeun instead.

“Your Highness, is there anything I can help you with?

Mark almost jumped in surprise but he quickly schooled his expression.

“No, it's fine,” he lied, awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. “I was just walking around.”

Koeun dropped the formality and chuckled in amusement. He looked at Mark as if she knew what exactly going on his mind and Mark could feel the heat creeping up his neck.

“You're never good at being subtle, you know,” she said, smiling fondly at him. It was the kind of interaction they used to have when they were still kids and it made Mark slowly relaxed.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I wasn't just walking around.”

Koeun hummed teasingly. “Then what are you doing here? The crown prince did not come here unless it's urgent.”

Mark tried not to groan. Koeun was like a female version of Donghyuck. When they were still kids, he couldn't beat them when it came to an argument. They always came up with something straight forward that jabbed him in the right places.

“Donghyuck,” he stammered, not meeting Koeun's playful gaze. “Where is he?”

“He's here.”

Mark's head snapped up. “What? Where?”

Koeun laughed, shaking her head in amusement at Mark.

“Eager, aren't you?”

“Koeun.”

“Fine, fine,” she finally relented, though the mirth in her eyes was still there. “He's in your room. Go and get your sunshine.” 

Mark didn't have time to correct Koeun and immediately turned around to leave the kitchen. Behind him, he could still hear Koeun's laugh but it didn't matter right now. He needed to go upstairs and scold his servant.

* * *

“Donghyuck!”

Donghyuck who just dropped a tray of food down the table jumped in surprise when he heard Mark's voice and a loud bang of the door. He took a deep breath before turning around, narrowing his eyes in question at the fuming crown prince.

“What?”

Mark scoffed and looked annoyed as he approached him.

“You could've texted me or called me. You are my servant. If you want a day off, you should ask for my permission.”

“Should I?”

“Of course, you stupid!” Mark snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “I should teach you more about the policy of being a servant, a proper one at that!”

Donghyuck let out a scoff.

“No, thanks. It's not like I will be your servant forever. But here you are looking like you can't even last a day without me.”

Mark bit the inside of his cheeks, preventing himself from saying something stupid. He could not last a day without Donghyuck indeed, but it wasn't something he would admit out loud. He wouldn't stroke his ego by telling him that. And it wasn't like he needed Donghyuck to do things for him when the latter couldn't even do his job properly. It was just he needed him to be around so he could see his stupid face. He hated himself for sounding so sappy these days and he blamed Donghyuck for it. The latter brought the worst out of him.

“Don't get used to me, Your Highness.”

“Where did that stupid confidence come from? I would be happy once you are no longer my servant. And for your information, Jisung does a better job than you.”

“Good,” Donghyuck immediately replied and he sounded strangely earnest that it took Mark off guard. “Jisung is a good kid. When it's time for my father to retire, he is going to serve you.”

Mark frowned, his lips twitching. It dampened his mood to just think about Donghyuck leaving. Sometimes he forgot that Donghyuck was only here for temporary. That he wouldn't be around him forever and the fact annoyed him so much. It was hard enough to control his feelings while looking at Donghyuck. Now he had another thing to worry about. Great.

Mark wished he could look at Donghyuck in the eye and told him everything. Would that be easier for him? He'd doubted it. He was someone who never back down from a challenge but there was still too many uncertainty and doubts right now. Unless he had a little glimpse of how Donghyuck felt about him, he won't do anything.

“Mark, are you listening to me?”

“No, I'm not.” he grunted. “You can go back to your room. I want to sleep early today.”

Mark quickly turned around and made his way to the bathroom, oblivious to the lingering gaze on his back and the way Donghyuck's face fell as he stared at his back.

* * *

One day before Taeyong's wedding day, Donghyuck took Mark with him. Originally he planned to come home alone but Mark had insisted to tag along. He almost couldn't believe when he heard that. He told Mark that there wouldn't be any special treatment if the crown prince stayed at his house. People would be too busy with the wedding to serve him. Donghyuck also told Mark that there wasn't any guest room left and they would share a room. His bed was single and there was no way they could share a bed. That meant Mark had to sleep on the floor. The latter secretly sighed in relief as he nodded at the agreement. He didn’t think he could handle sharing a bed with Donghyuck so sleeping on the floor was a better plan.

Another thing that surprised Donghyuck was that Mark insisted to drive alone with him. He didn't bring his driver and told the bodyguards not to follow him, which almost cause a ruckus because a crown prince wasn't allowed to go anywhere without protection. Thankfully, Seungwan had stepped into the situation. She let him go after Mark promise to be careful with his surrounding and stayed low-key.

“Honestly, I should've known that you would use Taeyongie's hyung wedding as an excuse to sneak out freely.” Donghyuck pointed out as soon as they slid inside Mark's car; black and sleek Mercedes Benz. 

“Of course not,” h denied, but the smile on his face was the contradiction of what he said. “I want to help Taeyongie hyung. Being able to go alone without protection is just a bonus. A very great bonus.”

Donghyuck snorted but he decided not to press further. Mark looked happy, ecstatic even as they drove away from the palace. Donghyuck had never seen him smiled that big and bright before. His eyes sparkled and it just occurred to him that being the royalty was not easy. Mark couldn't do something as normal and as simple as walking down the street alone. There were always people crowding around him. When they were still kids, he remembered listening to Mark wanting to be a normal citizen sometimes just so he could experience simple things.

“You can roll down the windows if you want,” Donghyuck suggested, still staring at Mark's happy face. “It's dark outside and there aren't many people on the street. People won't recognize you.”

“That's a good idea!”

Mark rolled down the heavily tinted windows and let the chilly night wind blew inside. He fiddled with the radio and found his favorite stations, the one that played RnB and pop. Frank Ocean was singing Forrest Gump and to Donghyuck's surprise, Mark didn't hesitate to sing along.

“My fingertips and my lips, they burn from the cigarettes,” Mark sang perfectly in tunes. Donghyuck knew that he had a good voice but it had been a while since the last time he heard him singing. Mark's body was moving with the rhythm of the music, his head bopping along, and he was in absolutely pure bliss that Donghyuck didn't have the heart to stop him. Instead, he joined him singing.

“I know you Forrest. I know you wouldn't hurt a beetle but you're so buff and so strong.”

Mark turned the volume up and they sang together, their voices blending and perfectly in tune. They drove through town slowly and stopped at drive-thru to get cheeseburger and French fries. Mark had laughed in disbelief when the waiter didn't recognize his face. Donghyuck had joked that it was because of his ugly yellow t-shirt that blinded her eyes and made her couldn't recognize him. Mark was extremely overjoyed that he had successfully ordered food like a normal person did and it boosted his mood up. Donghyuck couldn't help but laugh at his expression. It was amusing to see Mark acting like a child who found joy in little things.

They sang more and stuck their hands out into the air. The wind ruffling their hair, hitting their faces but it was light, pleasing, and almost euphoric. Mark couldn't stop smiling. It was the very first time he could feel this free. That kind of freedom wasn't something he could get every day and he enjoyed every second of it.

“I wish I could do this every day,” Mark said after a moment of silence. The song had changed and slowed down. Lauv was singing Paris in the Rain, his voice shifting the atmosphere. It was shooting and Donghyuck leaned back with a contented sigh.

“I wish I could take you around the city,” Donghyuck replied, looking out of the windows. “You know, I can show you how to ride a bus. We can walk around the street and eat street food from one vendor to another. We can go to the theme park. There are a lot of arcade games to play and we can also go on rides.”

“Why don't you?”

Donghyuck sighed. “You know you can't be in public without protection. Your parents and Seungwan _nuna_ will throw a fit if a headline about a careless crown prince highlights the newspapers and TV news.”

“They won't if they don't know.”

Donghyuck turned to Mark and narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Guess.”

Donghyuck groaned. “Oh my god, I just gave you ideas, aren't I? You're going to break the rules and dragging me with you.”

The signature smirk that Mark had on his face confirmed Donghyuck's suspicion.

“Don’t you know? Rules are made to be broken. We’re going to have fun tonight!”

* * *

“I can't believe I agreed on this,” Donghyuck murmured in disbelief, more to himself, as he watched the car drove away. One of Mark's bodyguards had come to pick up the car. Now here he and Mark were, standing in the sidewalk. The street was busy with bustling people, cars, buses, and yellow taxicabs. There were flashing signs and LED and they could hear the blare of horns. It was more crowded than Donghyuck had expected and he instinctively pulled Mark to the side, not wanting to draw unwanted attention. He was worried if people might recognize Mark. He'd be dead if the press found out the crown prince wandering around the city with only his servant.

But of course Mark did not think the same. The latter was practically buzzing with excitement, looking around in fascination as if it was the very first time he was in the street. It wasn't but Donghyuck couldn't help the way his heart clenched knowing how much of a big deal it was for the crown prince.

“So this is how it feels like to be out here in public like a regular member of society.”

Donghyuck snorted. “Don't get too excited. We still have to be careful. My god, Mark, you need to put your cap down and wear your mask.”

“I don't want to wear a mask,” Mark whined as he put his cap lower. His lips jutted out a little. “If I were to enjoy how it feels like to be normal, I shouldn't hide.”

Donghyuck frowned, clearly not fond of the idea.

“Mark—“

“Please?”

Mark pled unabashedly and for a moment he looked so out of character that Donghyuck didn't know how to response him. It was when Mark repeated his plea that Donghyuck realized the latter was practically begging right now. Who was he to object the crown prince anyway?

“If something happens to me, you will be there to protect me, right?”

It was Mark's not a very subtle way to persuade Donghyuck to do what he wanted. He used to do it when they were still kids. That was why Donghyuck liked to call him a brat. He knew how to get away with things simply because he could.

Donghyuck groaned, sounding defeated now. “Fine, you spoiled brat. We do this your way.”

* * *

Being a crown prince wasn't easy. Not for the first time, Mark wished he was just a normal person with a normal life and not to carry out every moment of the courtship with someone watching, even if it was just the bodyguards. He tried not to complain too much because he'd born that way and he'd accepted who he was. Now that he was out of the palace and realized that no eyes were watching him, he couldn't help but feel giddy inside. He breathed deeply and the air smelled so much like freedom. Beside him, Donghyuck still looked a little reluctant. Mark didn't like the way his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

“Hey,” he nudged him, walking closer to him. “I promise I'll be careful.”

“Your parents and Seungwan _nuna_ will kill us if they know.”

Mark caught Donghyuck by the shoulders, halting his steps. The latter turned to him, raising one of his eyebrows as if to say 'what?'. Mark wanted so badly to reassure him and without thinking twice, he brought his fingers to the space between Donghyuck's eyebrows and smoothed the wrinkles around it. The action caught the two of them off guard but Mark tried not to jerk away. Instead, he pulled his hand away ever so slowly and thrust his hands inside the pocket of his pants after that to prevent himself from touching Donghyuck. The smaller could only blink at him. 

“I will try to stay low-key,” Mark promised him. “Sure it's the first time I'm out in the public like this but I had a fair share of teenage rebellion, you know. God knows how many times I tried to sneak out of the palace.”

“I know. My father sometimes told me about it.”

“We're not going to get caught,” Mark reassured him firmly. “Now can you show me how to ride a bus? I want to go to the theme park and try the rides there.”

Donghyuck finally smiled for the very first that night and it made Mark left so much lighter inside just to see it.

“All right, Your Highness. I will show you everything you want to know.”

Donghyuck gave Mark a brief explanation about how to ride a bus and pay for it using either T-money or cash as they sat next to each other at the bus-stop. He also explained the meaning of each color of the buses; green was for smaller areas, blue was for connecting different districts, and red connected different cities. Mark listened tentatively and his eyes lighted up as if he'd just discovered something fascinating. Donghyuck's heart instantly melted at the sight. 

When the bus finally arrived, Donghyuck let Mark climb first. He gave his T-money card and let the crown prince paid for them. Mark couldn't stop smiling as he scanned the card and gave it back to Donghyuck. He still couldn't stop smiling when they were seated at the back to avoid people, though so far no one noticed them. Donghyuck believed it was partly because they had changed into casual clothes. Mark was clad in black ripped jeans, a bright yellow t-shirt with Bart Simpson's face on it--Donghyuck didn't know that Mark had that kind of t-shirt on his wardrobe—, and a black leather jacket. Meanwhile Donghyuck was dressed in blue faded jeans and his favorite black hoodies.

“Stop smiling, Mark. You look like a creep.”

Mark's smile widened and Donghyuck couldn't help smiling with him.

The ride to the theme park only took fifteen minutes. Mark practically dragged Donghyuck to walk faster because he couldn't wait to get inside. But they had to stand in the queue first to pay their entrance fees before going through the gate. Mark grumbled as he looked at the number of people in the queue, tapping his foot impatiently.

“Can we use a free pass? I'm pretty sure they will let me in for free if they know that I'm the crown prince.”

“Yeah, right. That's exactly what normal people do. Getting a free pass to everything.” Donghyuck deadpanned. Mark just snorted but waited silently after that. After what seemed like forever, they were finally inside. It was crowded, laughter and screaming booming around them. Mark's mood instantly brightened up. Donghyuck couldn't help but chuckle.

“All right, Your Highness. Which rides you want to try first?”

The first ride they tried was roller-coaster. The queue was long but Mark did not complain, too busy laughing at people who mostly turned ashen and some of them threw up after the ride was over. When they finally reached the front of the queue, Donghyuck snagged one of the seats in the back row and Mark climbed in next to him. They gripped on their seats, nervous and excitement slowly building in their stomach.

“Scared?” Donghyuck asked teasingly.

Mark snorted. “Not even close.”

“Just checking,” he replied, sounding amused. Of course Mark wasn't afraid. They had gone to the theme park together before when they were still kids. Taeil and Sunghee who tagged along looked extremely paled when they watched the two kids went from one ride to another, looking blissful and fearless.

They started moving, climbing up, up, and up the trails, loud clacking beneath them and the dark sky clear above them. The track curved at the top, bringing them around to the drop, and suddenly there were some screams and shouts that made their eardrums throbbing. Mark and Donghyuck laughed at the top of their lungs as the coaster curving hard to the left and turning them sideways in light speed. It felt as if they were flying, free and wild as birds. By the time it had come to a stop, Donghyuck and Mark stumbled out of it, laughing and smiling so wide their cheeks hurt.

“That was wild.”

“It never gets old.”

They stood before each other and after a moment they finally realized just how close they were. Instead of taking a step back, Donghyuck smiled fondly as he brought his hand to Mark's head. The latter had taken off his cap because he was afraid it might fly away. Now his hair was sticking out everywhere so Donghyuck ran his fingers through the strands, combing it gently. Mark stood motionless, his eyes followed every flicker in Donghyuck's face. His touch was so soft and gentle. It was very shooting that for a few seconds Mark forgot where they were, basking in their small moment.

“Put your cap back on, Your Highness,” Donghyuck reminded him gently. “Stay low-key, remember?”

Donghyuck stepped back and just like that, their small moment was broken. Mark swallowed thickly and nodded.

The next ride was the drop tower. It was as wild and exhilarating as the roller-coaster. They went on that two times and at some point, they held hands and their fingers intertwined tightly throughout the ride. Though as soon as they realized it they were quick to pull away, cheeks and ears flushing brightly.

Bumper cars were something they both enjoyed the most and they went on it five times straight. They could be competitive if they wanted. Mark and Donghyuck laughed as they bumped their cars into each other and they yelled as they tried to dodge the crash. It was very fun and by the time they had done, their throats hurt from too much screaming. But Mark thought that it was worth it. He'd never been this happy and excited before. Donghyuck's expression mirrored his and it felt even better.

Unfortunately, there couldn't try many rides because most of them had closed. When their legs started to ache after walking around for hours, Mark pulled Donghyuck into the claw machine and inserted two coins into it.

“I'll get the big doll.”

“I didn't know that you're into fluffy things.”

“Not for me, you stupid,” Mark retorted without looking at him. “For you.”

“I don’t want a doll. I am not a girl.”

Mark scoffed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. “Who says that dolls are only meant for girls? Boys can have dolls too. It’s not like you will carry it around like a child. You can use that as an accessory in your bed or as a pillow. Whatever suits you.”

Donghyuck was thankful that Mark didn't look at him because it would be embarrassing if the latter caught his blushing cheeks. He didn't say anything in return, silently watching Mark who looked determined as he set his eyes to the biggest doll inside the machine.

“You know what,” Donghyuck sighed as Mark failed to catch the doll again. It was his tenth attempt and Donghyuck was getting tired to wait. “Let's just forget this and go buy some food. I'm not very fond of doll anyway.”

“No,” Mark firmly objected and inserted more coin inside the machine. “We're not going anywhere before I can get you something.”

In the end, Mark managed to get the doll on his twentieth attempt. He didn't get the biggest doll. Instead, he got a small fluffy lion doll. He looked displeased with the result, lips curving downward as he gave Donghyuck the doll.

“It's pretty,” Donghyuck smiled at him, not wanting to make him sad.

“It's small.”

“Doesn't really matter,” he replied, clutching the small doll against his chest. “Thank you for giving this to me.”

Mark just nodded curtly and turned around, not wanting Donghyuck to see the way his cheeks heating up with a blush. The latter followed after him. They fell into step, walking shoulder to shoulder as they made their way out of the theme park.

* * *

They found a small restaurant near the theme park located around the corner of the street. When they entered inside, there weren't many people and the owner was an old woman who looked at them through her thick glass that threatened to slide down her nose. She couldn't recognize Mark, thankfully. They ordered _kimchi jiggae_ , dumplings, and _oijjangaji_ as the side dishes before making their way to the table at the corner, away from other people. Donghyuck took the seat next to the wall and Mark sat across him, his back facing the entrance. That way people won't see his face and he looked happy as he put his cap down the table.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Mark said as he looked at Donghyuck, his face slowly blossomed into a brilliant smile, his body relaxed, and he looked like someone who just tasted life that Donghyuck momentarily stunned. He caught him in a happy unguarded moment and his heart seized at the sight of him.

Donghyuck knew that Mark wasn't exactly a cheerful person but he could be playful if he wanted. Now that he had grown into an adult with heavy responsibilities on his shoulders, he was no longer a five-year-old who giggled and laughed out loud when they were playing hide-and-seek in the palace garden. Mark had to keep his emotions in check and very careful with his act. Sometimes Donghyuck watched him in the news and caught the way the smile that he displayed was perfectly practiced but a little bit strained. It never reached his eyes. Mark had never really good with emotions and wasn't the type of person who opened up to others easily. It made Donghyuck's heart thudded softly inside his chest as he watched the way his eyes sparkling. The crown prince was practically glowing now.

“I'm glad you had fun,” Donghyuck replied fondly, and then continued with less fondness, “But you need to learn more how to stay low-key.”

Mark just grinned. At this point, nothing could dampen his mood.

“We should do this again. Next time, we can go to the zoo and feed the animals.”

“You're a big risk taker, aren't you? All of your suggestions are either something dangerous or scandalous.”

Mark smirked. “I like to challenge myself. Where's the fun if I never step out of my comfort zone?”

“Someday you'll get yourself into trouble and when that happens, I refuse to be there to save your ass.”

Mark laughed and their conversation briefly stopped as the waiter came with their orders.

“Lee _ahjussi_ said that you took a year off but he didn't tell me why,” Mark said as he blew air to cool down the soup. “Are you still looking for university? But you are smart enough to get into SNU or Yonsei.”

Donghyuck smirked teasingly at Mark. “Oh, so now you admit that I’m smart.”

“Ha, ha,” he laughed drily. “You've always been smart. You are a straight A-student and a bit of nerd of course.”

“Thanks, I'm flattered,” Donghyuck replied as he bit down his dumplings. “And to answer your question, no. I'm not looking for university. I took a year off to prepare myself for scholarship abroad.”

Mark abruptly stopped his movement. His breath caught in his chest. He looked up, lips slightly parted.

“You're going abroad?”

Donghyuck hummed as he slowly sipped his soup, oblivious to Mark's sudden change of demeanor.

“Where?”

“Oxford.”

Mark snapped his mouth shut and tightened his jaw, trying not to groan. Of course Donghyuck would go to one of the most prestigious universities with the best education in the world. Honestly, he didn't expect less than that when it came to Donghyuck. Honestly, he was happy that the smaller could fulfill one of his dreams. He still remembered little Donghyuck telling him that he wanted to go abroad and get the best education so he could make his family proud. Mark would be proud of him too, though he would never say it out loud, part of him suddenly felt empty thinking that he might not see him again.

“That’s...” Mark stammered, struggling to find his voice. “Good, I guess. I mean, great. That's very great.”

Donghyuck hummed. “Thanks. There's a possibility that I might not get in. I don't want to put my hopes up.”

“That's nonsense,” Mark immediately replied, setting his spoon down the table and lifted his head to fully look at Donghyuck. “You're going to get in. Trust me. You're brilliant, Donghyuck. You should give yourself more credit. If by any chance you don't get in, feel free to come to me. I'll treat you ice cream. We can go to the ice cream parlor down the palace. We used to go there, remember? I'll take you to play arcade games and then you can try again in SNU next year.”

It was only a few seconds later that Mark finally realized what he just said. He quickly snapped his mouth shut and momentarily panicked because he had said too much and made himself sounded sappy. He cringed to himself, thinking about how to save himself from the embarrassment. But when he looked at Donghyuck, he was surprised to see the smaller looked back at him with a fond smile on his face.

“Thank you,” he said earnestly, his voice was as soft as a whisper. “That means a lot to me.”

Mark coughed, ducking his head down to hide his blush.

“I'm just telling the truth.”

Donghyuck's smile widened. “Now that you mentioned the ice cream parlor we used to visit, it reminds me that I haven't been there in years.”

“We can go there if you want.”

“As long as you pay for my ice cream.”

“I _always_ pay for you ice cream,”

Donghyuck grinned, wide and shameless. Mark couldn't help the smile that's tugging at his lips. If felt so much like the old times where things were easy and smooth between them. The good old days where they used to lie on their backs under the big palm tree in the palace garden, talking for hours. The thing between them right now, whatever it might be, was still new. It felt like they were learning each other all over again. Mark found it difficult to let his feelings develop, afraid that something else would happen—that he would fuck things up again just when he started to do things right.

Not wanting to let the mood down, Mark quickly changed the subject to Taeyong. He asked about the wedding preparation and Donghyuck proceed to tell him everything. Just like that, the atmosphere between them turned light again until they left the restaurant and ready to go home.

* * *

It was Taeyong who opened the front door. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of his brother and the crown prince. He blinked at Mark and just to make sure that it was really him, scanning him up and down and lifted his eyebrows at his Bart Simpson's t-shirt.

“Mark?” he questioned, sounded a little dazed. Other than Donghyuck, Taeyong was the only one who had dropped the formality and wasn't afraid to call him by his name. Mark appreciated that because it felt nice to be treated like a normal person once in a while.

“Hi, _hyung_ ,” Mark greeted, smiling. “It's been a while.”

As if he’d just woken up from his trance, Taeyong quickly pulled Mark into a hug, squeezing him gently.

“I haven't seen you in months. You're taller now!”

Mark chuckled. “Sadly not as taller as Jaehyun _hyung_. But I still can grow so I'm not really worried.”

Taeyong laughed as he let Mark go. Mark had met Jaehyun last year when Taeyong brought him to the palace. They didn't talk much but he could tell that Jaehyun and Taeyong made a very good pair. They gravitated around each other, if that even made sense. But that was how Mark viewed the connection between them.

“Are we going to stand here or are you going to let us inside?” Donghyuck chimed in.

“Oh, right,” Taeyong smiled sheepishly. “Come inside, boys.”

As expected, Sunghee and Taeil were as surprised to see Mark tagged along with Donghyuck. They looked terrified when they found out that Mark and Donghyuck came there with public transportation and without protection. Sunghee scolded Donghyuck but Mark politely asked her not to blame on his son. If anything, it was Mark's idea and she should scold him instead.

Sunghee shook her head in disbelief. “You two are something else when you're together. I don't even want to know what else you guys did earlier. It's a relief you two can get in here without causing a ruckus.”

Taeil just laughed.

“That's just how they are, honey.” 

Donghyuck and Mark locked eyes and shared a secret smile. Sunghee ushered them to go upstairs and take a rest. Mark had been to Donghyuck’s house and stayed the night before. But it was years ago and as they were getting closer to the smaller's room, he wondered how would it look like. Donghyuck used to have posters of great musicians, mostly Michael Jackson, covered his walls. He secretly wished they were still there because that way, he had something to remember.

When they finally entered the room, Mark had to swallow his disappointment because the room had changed and the walls were bare. There were no traces of the childhood memories that he remembered. He looked around, noting every single detail.

Donghyuck's room was small, if Mark had to compare it with his. But every corner screamed Donghyuck. The shelf in the corner of the room was full of books, some were piled up on the study table. The floor was covered in a soft carpet. Everything was neat and clean. Mark's eyes fell on the guitar tucked safely between the wardrobe and the shelf and a sense of nostalgia hit him. He noticed that the stickers on it were still the same. That meant it was the same guitar they used to play when they were still kids. His heart seized up at the sight of it. He wanted to walk closer and examine it but halted his steps, afraid that Donghyuck might not appreciate his intention.

“It's cozy here.”

“I'm glad you think so because you're sleeping on the floor tonight.”

“Only you have enough guts to ask the crown prince to sleep on the bed,” he said. “Other people would lend me their bed.”

Donghyuck let out a snort. “I’m not like other people.”

“No, you’re not,” he replied, his tone softened. “As long as you share your blanket and pillow, I wouldn’t mind sleeping on the floor.” 

Donghyuck turned to Mark, looking at him dubiously.

“Wow, that does not sound like the spoiled crown prince that I know.”

Mark shot him a feigned look of hurt.

“And here I am thinking that we're finally can be civil with each other.”

Donghyuck just shoved Mark out of his way and the latter laughed. They washed up together, standing next to each other as they brushed their teeth in the sink. Mark nudged Donghyuck's legs and Donghyuck playfully jabbed him the ribs. They changed into pajamas before going to bed. Donghyuck had made a bed for Mark on the floor with extra blankets.

They lay on their backs, staring at the same ceiling. Mark was convinced that he would wake up with a sore back tomorrow morning but he didn’t mind the thoughts at all. Not when right now he could be so close to Donghyuck, the closest they could get. He was in Donghyuck’s room, surrounded by him, and everything smelled like him; the blanket, the pillow, and especially the pajama he was wearing because it was Donghyuck’s.

“Should we name it?” Donghyuck suggested after a moment of silence.

“Name what?”

“The doll.”

Donghyuck turned his head to see the baby lion stared back at him. It wasn't exactly small, he just realized that. It was big enough and fitted in his arms. His fingers played with the hair that stuck out in every direction; it was brown and surprisingly very smooth against his skin. It was a very cute baby lion. He couldn't help but smile as he brought it to his chest.

“It's a baby. A very cute one.”

“How do you know that?”

“Um, the size?”

Mark snorted. “Very smart.”

“Anyway, we still have to name it. And it's obviously a boy.”

“Fine,” Mark played along. “Louis?”

“No. That's very old-fashioned. You need to come up with something cool like Max.”

“We're not going to name it Max,” Mark argued. “It's too manly for the baby.”

“But it's mine. I can name it whatever I want.”

“I'm the one who took it out of the machine and you said we should name it together. So we need to come up with something we agree on.”

“Oh!” Donghyuck suddenly exclaimed. “I think I know the perfect name for it.”

“Enlighten me.”

“Markie,” he giggled, rolling around and peering down at Mark who scowled at him. He shoved the doll to Mark's face, wriggling it. “See? It looks exactly like you.”

“No, it's not.”

“We will call him Markie,” Donghyuck declared, ignoring Mark's protests. He settled back on the bed before Mark could grab the doll from him.

Mark grumbled. “I'm not going to call that stupid doll Markie.”

“This doll looks like you so if you call it stupid, you automatically call yourself stupid too.”

“I can't believe that statement comes from a straight A-student like you,” he said, but then sighed and continued, “You know what? Do whatever you want. I don't care.”

“Good, then.”

They settled into a comfortable silence after that. Donghyuck thought that Mark had already fallen asleep and he almost drifted off to sleep when suddenly Mark spoke again, his voice breaking the pregnant silence in the room.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, but it was loud enough for Donghyuck to hear. The smaller blinked in confusion.

“Sorry? For what?”

“I've never properly apologized to you about what happened to us.”

“Mark.”

“No, Donghyuck,” Mark said wearily. “I owe you an apology. I should've done it many years ago. I hope you can forgive me for being such an ass when we were still kids and for being so slow now. You didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings.”

Donghyuck couldn't help but choke on his emotions. He didn't expect Mark to apologize now. He had to admit that he was hurt by his action but now that they were older and wiser and could see things from different perspectives, he realized that what happened in the past didn't matter anymore. He'd been thinking about this moment before. When Mark finally apologized to him and admitted his mistakes. He'd practiced his speech and his younger self had planned a little revenge for him. He realized how petty it was just to think about it. They were seven back then, still so young, naive, and it was very normal to make mistakes. What was more important right now was that Donghyuck knew that Mark wasn't the same anymore and it was time to let go of the past.

“I’ve never forgiven myself for what I did to you. If you want me to do something to pay for my mistakes, just tell me. I will do anything.”

“No, you don’t have to. I forgive you,” Donghyuck replied, his voice gentle and soft. “We were still so young and it's in the past. It doesn't really matter anymore. We can move on from it now.”

Mark breathed a sigh of relief. His heart felt light and he sank deeper into the blanket. 

“Yeah, okay. Let's do that.”

“Let's sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow.”

Mark hummed, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“Good night, Donghyuck.”

“Good night, Mark.”

That night, Donghyuck fell asleep with Markie clutched against his chest meanwhile Mark smiled peacefully in his sleep.

* * *

The wedding was held in the backyard. It was humid and very private but it somehow made the wedding more sacred because the moment was witnessed by those who knew and loved them dearly. Taeil teared up as he walked Taeyong down the aisle meanwhile Donghyuck held his mother who turned into a sobbing mess by the time the minister had declared Taeyong and Jaehyun as partners for life. Donghyuck himself tried not to cry as he delivered his toast, wishing his brother and his brother-in-law a good marriage and happy life.

After the customary first dance, more people moved to the center of the dance floor, crowding around the newlywed who seemed to be deep in their own world. Things slowed down and the little crowd moved along with the music. Donghyuck was about to escape back to the house when a hand settled on his waist. He looked up and found Mark was already looking at him. The latter smiled sheepishly, looking adorably awkward as he thought of a way to ask for a dance. Donghyuck could easily read his mind and attempted to step back but Mark won't let him, pulling him against his chest.

“I can't dance,” he croaked out, sounding so unsure that it instantly eased Mark's nervousness.

“I'm going to step on your feet.” he continued.

“Don't worry. I'll take care of that.”

Donghyuck wasn't lying when he said he couldn't dance. He wasn't familiar with such things but thankfully Mark seemed to know exactly of what to do. The latter brought Donghyuck's hands on his shoulders as he held the smaller with both hands on the small of his back. They weren't exactly dancing, only swaying from side to side.

“Is this okay?” Donghyuck asked, still afraid that he might step on Mark's feet and embarrassed himself.

One of Mark's hand circled Donghyuck's waist and he squeezed him gently, reassuringly.

“More than okay," he replied. “We're doing okay.”

“Okay, if you say so.”

They danced like that for a few minutes until the new song was played, slower than the previous one. It also slowed their steps and they moved along with the rhythm. Mark held Donghyuck steady, drawing him closer and closer until Donghyuck leaned his head against his shoulder. His body tensed for a few seconds and he could feel that Donghyuck almost drew away but he instinctively tightened his hold, pulling the smaller flush against him.

It was very intimate and felt as if they were stepping into new territory, testing the water, but there were also comfort and familiarity. It reminded them that things used to be this easy between them—it might not be the same now, but the spark was still there.

“Are you okay?” Mark tentatively asked. He'd noticed when Donghyuck stayed at the back after he delivered his toast. He could tell that the smaller was a little bit shaken but not in a bad way. It was just the wedding and all those overwhelming emotions. Mark didn't like to see the sadness in those beautiful eyes and he wanted so badly to erase it.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he replied and Mark could feel his lips moved against his shoulder. “It's just that I still can't believe that Taeyongie hyung is finally married.”

Donghyuck choked back a sob and swallowed thickly. His relationship with Taeyong had always been good. But when they were still in the palace, they couldn't spend enough time together because Taeyong was always busy helping their parents around. After they moved out of the palace, their relationship slowly developed. They spent most of their times together, making up for the lost time. They were very honest with each other. They told each other everything. Donghyuck was the first one who heard the news after Jaehyun proposed to his brother. He knew that at some point they were going to lead their own life but he didn't expect it to come this fast.

“You're not going to lose him,” Mark pulled Donghyuck against him, feeling his heartbeat against his. They were close, so close. “Nothing changes besides the fact that Taeyongie hyung will move out to the new house. Just think of him going to summer holiday. You still can visit him.”

Donghyuck laughed. “Thanks, that's very encouraging.”

Mark laughed with him, wanting to hold him a little bit longer and basking in the small yet intimate moment they shared, but just then he noticed a suspicious movement from the corner of his eyes. He cocked his head to the side and squinted, looking at two men who stood not far away from them while holding their phones. A moment later, a string of curse left his lips as he finally recognized them. Years of constantly getting mobbed by paparazzi and reporters gave him enough time to recognize some faces he needed to avoid and they were one of them.

“Shit, how could they get in here?”

Donghyuck instantly tensed. “There are paparazzi here?”

Mark held the back of Donghyuck's head, holding him in place and effectively hiding his face.

“I will call my lawyer and sue them for invading my privacy. This wedding is private, for God's sake.” he seethed. “But now, I need to teach them a lesson.”

“No,” Donghyuck put one of his hands against Mark's chest, holding him back. He pulled his head slightly and grinned at the crown prince. “How about we play with them?”

Mark frowned. “This is your brother's wedding and the reception is not over yet. Are you sure you want to leave?”

“Just for a few minutes. We just have to lure them out.”

Mark stared at Donghyuck for a few moments, contemplating his offer. He knew it was unnecessary because he would eventually give in.

“You cheeky little monkey.” 

Donghyuck giggled. “Let's play, shall we?”

Mark threw one last look at the paparazzi who quickly ducked their heads down before taking one of Donghyuck's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They walked through the throng of people, trying not to rush their steps because they didn't want to draw unwanted attention from the guests. They could feel those paparazzi trailing behind them and fastened their walk to widen the gap.

It wasn't something new for Mark. He had perfected his way to escape from rude and stubborn paparazzi. It was necessary for him because he couldn't always feed public who always demanded something from him—some simply wanted to know what was going on his life and some waited for him to make mistakes so they could attack him.

When they were finally outside, Mark quickly tugged on Donghyuck's hand to run away. Behind them, those paparazzi yelled Mark's name and chased after them. Mark urged Donghyuck to run faster. They had run long enough and were far from Donghyuck's house. They were laughing as they took a left turn, almost falling off their feet. Mark saw an abandoned house around the corner and tugged Donghyuck there, jumping past the broken fence and scrambled inside. He pressed the smaller against the wall and put his finger against his lips, silently telling him to keep quiet. Donghyuck hid his smile behind his hand and his shoulders began to shake as he tried to hold in his laughter.

Mark looked out of the window to see if those paparazzi still followed them. He watched them stopped right in front of the house, looking around in confusion. He heard them cursing before walking away with defeated expressions.

“They're gone," he informed as he turned to Donghyuck, smiling in triumph.

“Oh my god, that was really fun!”

Donghyuck's composure cracked. His face split into a grin and then broke into laughter. His laughter was infectious and irresistible. Mark didn't have time to stop himself for sounding so sappy and he found himself laughing with him instead. It was a few moments later when their laughter slowly died down that he couldn't help but staring at Donghyuck. He looked so beautiful with his cheeks flushed red and his bang stuck to his forehead. Mark had been resisting his feeling for so long that it was almost impossible to hold himself back right how. The urge to hold his face and kiss him stupid were stronger than he'd ever felt before. It was so strong that it hurt not to be able to do it.

Donghyuck sensed the tensed air hanging around them and blinked at Mark.

“Mark—“

“You're driving me crazy,” Mark blurted out without a second thought. There was no room for embarrassment because his mind was reeling as his eyes shifted to Donghyuck's slightly parted lips. “I want to kiss you so bad it hurts.”

“Why don't you then?”

Mark's heart was beating too fast for him to speak coherently as he lifted his eyes and met Donghyuck's challenging gaze. He wasn't even ashamed of showing how flushed he was because Donghyuck was on the same state as him. It knocked the breath out of his lungs to finally see the emotions he'd never seen in his eyes before. It was carefully locked that it almost made his knees buckled to discover the same amount of want and resistance radiated through the smaller.

They were too close, Mark thought, he'd never been so close to him except in a dream or when they walked side by side. If he brought his ear any closer he was certain that he could hear Donghyuck's heart that was beating rhythmically with his. He stared at him, unmoving, wanting to give him a chance to back down though he wasn't sure he could bear the pain when he had to see him walked away.

But Donghyuck didn't. Neither did he.

Mark felt almost light-headed as Donghyuck stared at him right in the face, as though he liked his face and wished to study it and to linger on it. All these times Mark spent his nights thinking about him and hoping that he could have a chance with him. Now that Donghyuck had bared his emotions for Mark to see, a new hope sparked inside him. He felt it bursting, thudding along with his heartbeats. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Donghyuck smirked. “Ever so gentleman, aren't you?”

Mark ignored the teasing. He wanted to touch him so badly but restrained himself. He wouldn't want to do something Donghyuck didn't like.

“I just want to make sure that you want this as much as I want it.”

Donghyuck's face softened.

“I do,” he answered shyly while holding Mark's gaze. “I do want it as much.”

Mark looked into Donghyuck's eyes as he gently touched his face, holding his jaw ever so gently. He grabbed his waist and held him firmly, afraid that the smaller might leap away. Eye to eye now, there was a bit uncertainty as Mark leaned forward. But the small voice in his head cried out, telling him not to over analyze the situation. Feeling braver and more confident, he lifted his chin with his hand. His lips moved more tentatively, about to pull away, when he softly kissed the corner of his mouth. Once, twice.

Donghyuck tasted like the warm cookies they had eaten earlier, except it tasted sweeter and more Donghyuck. The smaller whimpered softly and Mark felt his heart would burst as he slanted his lips over his in a slow tender kiss. The longing and the passion inside him were so intense that he could feel it vibrating inside him. Mark could feel the way Donghyuck was holding his breath and still as a statue before wrapping his hands around his neck. He kissed the smaller slowly and deeply. He leaned into him as close he could, wanting to know the depth of his feelings for him. He deepened the kiss and groaned as Donghyuck held him tighter.

Right now, Mark didn't care that they were inside the abandoned house and that the walls were so dusty and dirty. Not when he had Donghyuck in his arms, perfectly warm and solid. He kissed him with everything that had been building inside of him, everything since he came back to his life, everything since their childhood. He kissed him like he'd never kissed anyone before. Their hearts beat faster and their kisses grew hotter. When he finally pulled back, gasping for breath, his mind was reeling. His breath was ragged and he placed his hands on Donghyuck's cheeks to steady himself.

“Is this okay?” he whispered. “Are you okay?”

Donghyuck was flushed from head to toe, his head tilting up and his lips slightly parted. He blinked his eyes at Mark dazedly.

“Yeah. More than okay.”

Mark smiled back at him, feeling all giddy inside. Donghyuck tried not to whimper as the latter touched his swollen lips with his finger. Right now, Mark had this expression on his face, as if he was mesmerized. He took his time, caressing, memorizing every contour of Donghyuck's face. Now that he could touch him and hold him, he couldn't stop. He leaned down again and pressed his lips against his cheek before slowly trailing kisses down his jaw, his neck, and then he stopped there, breathing in and out.

“We need to go back,” he said, but the way his hand tightened around Donghyuck's waist said otherwise. “We've gone for too long.”

Donghyuck hummed, his mind still buzzing.

“Yeah, we should.”

As much as Mark wanted to stay there forever, just holding Donghyuck in his arms, he knew that he couldn't. He reluctantly pulled his head away from Donghyuck's neck but not letting the smaller go just yet. Leaning down, he pecked Donghyuck's lips twice before taking his hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

“Let's go, sunshine.”

The blush that covered Donghyuck's cheeks afterward was worth more than anything.

* * *

As the royalty, Mark was used of visitation from various important people. It was one of his duties to welcome them to the palace. Usually it was him and Seungwan who would be taking the guests around the palace, giving them a small tour. After that, there would a long boring dinner where he had to sit and listened to people talking about politics. However, the occasional visit from the prime minister was something he didn't particularly enjoy, distasted it even because the prime minister would always bring his youngest daughter. He always found ways to make Mark spent unnecessary time with his daughter. The intention was clear, almost blunt, and that was why Mark hated it.

Gong Hina was a beautiful, smart, and confident girl. She was a year younger than Mark. She was lovely and loveable. And she obviously liked Mark. Now, he didn't want to sound over-confident but her interest was painfully obvious that people had noticed it too. His parents always looked bad when they came to the palace. Seungwan was the only one who found the situation amusing, though sometimes she showed Mark a little tiny bit pity.

Today, Mark and Junmyeon were the ones who welcomed the prime minister and his daughter. Joohyun and Seungwan were currently abroad. As expected, before the prime minister went with Junmyeon to talk about the nation's problem, he politely asked Mark to take his daughter to the east wing of the palace to see the garden. He reasoned that his daughter would want to see it. Mark tried not to roll his eyes at the man. That was very lame, even Hina blushed in embarrassment at the excuse. Hina had been there a couple of times and she had already known how it looked like. But he did not voice his opinion and bowed his head down politely before taking Hina with him.

Now here they were, walking around the palace garden. Mark put a safe distance between them and noticed the way Hina subtly tried to get closer to him.

“So, how have you been, Hina?”

Hina smiled, a blush colored her cheeks. “I've been well, Your Highness. I'm currently preparing my departure to England. I've accepted in Oxford.”

Mark immediately remembered Donghyuck. The latter was going there as well. Speaking of him, where was he? Mark looked around, trying not to show the misery in his face. Hina was a high-maintained girl who would make many boys fell to their knees with her smart brain and beautiful face, but he tended to show off too much. Mark was pretty sure that after this she was going to rant about her achievements again. He knew that she wanted to impress him but he didn't need that right now.

“Your Highness, here is the drink for Hina-ssi.”

This time, Mark could not hide the relief on his face as he turned around and found Donghyuck with a tray of fresh juice in his hand. Hina had requested a drink earlier before they went to the garden. Donghyuck lowered his head, not meeting Mark's gaze just like how a servant should be. He could be decent if it was required.

“Very well, Donghyuck. You can give it to Hina.”

Donghyuck nodded his head and walked toward them. But it was so Donghyuck to cause minor accidents that it was hardly a surprise when he suddenly tripped and lost his balance. Mark could barely move as the drink that Donghyuck was holding was spilled on Hina's dress. She yelped in surprise, stumbling backward. Donghyuck looked mortified as he looked at the mess he's made.

“I-I'm sorry!” Donghyuck stammered, trying to reach out for her dress but she slapped his hand away. Hard enough to make the sound echoed. Donghyuck quickly pulled his hand away against his chest, face red with embarrassment.

“How could they hire a clumsy servant like you! You can't even do a simple job properly! What a shame—“

“That's enough!” Mark snarled, effectively stopping Hina's rant. His eyes were cold as he turned to her. She jumped back in surprise, her eyes blown wide and her jaw dropped. 

Mark had originally wanted to scold Donghyuck for being clumsy to an important guest. But Hina and her insult to Donghyuck was not something he could tolerate. It was one thing when he called him clumsy and stupid because both of them knew that he didn't mean any of that. But it was other thing when another people said it with so much hatred that Mark's heart hurt just to hear it.

“You're being really rude and I do not appreciate what you said to my servant, Hina.”

Hina's face twisted in anger, disbelief, and annoyance. Her lips twitched as she glared at Donghyuck.

“Your Highness, are you defending a servant like him—“

“He is not just a servant!” Mark snapped, his voice louder and harsher now. Hina looked scared now as she took another step back. Mark didn't care. He squared his shoulders and when he spoke again, his voice held an absolute authority that made Hina shuddered.

“Just because his social status is lower than you, it does not give you any excuse and reason to treat him like that. You are a smart girl, Hina. I expected you to know the basic thing about how to treat a human being.”

Hina looked bewildered to even move. Mark didn't wait for her reply and turned to Donghyuck who had been watching them silently. He grabbed his wrist, gripping it tightly as the latter tried to pull away.

“Let's go.” Mark said through gritted teeth, his voice left no room from an argument. Donghyuck pressed his lips together and followed him.

* * *

“Mark, you're hurting me.”

Mark abruptly halted his steps and turned back to face Donghyuck. The smaller who trailed behind him had managed to stop himself before bumping into him. Mark looked down and noticed that Donghyuck's wrist had turning red. He loosened his grip, stroking it gently.

“I'm sorry, sunshine,” he said, the nickname slipping easily from his lips. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

A blush colored Donghyuck’s cheeks and it looked visible because the hallway was bright. Mark's anger slowly burned out itself as he looked at his face.

“Okay, I'm ready now,” he suddenly declared as he let go of his hand.

Donghyuck frowned. “Ready for what?”

“Aren't you going to scold me? I left her alone. That was pretty rude and not-so-royalty.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark, baffled, before letting out a chuckle. The fondness in his eyes was unmistaken. It was open and honest, making his stomach fluttered.

“I thought what you did is cool,” Donghyuck confessed earnestly, unabashedly, looking up at Mark with a gentle smile and kind eyes. “You stand up for me. Your people. You are not perfect but you always learn from your mistakes. I think that’s one of the best traits you have. One day, when the time comes, I believe you will be a great king.”

This time, Mark was the one blushing. He smiled sheepishly at Donghyuck.

“I just did that because I thought that was the right to do. Someone once told me the same thing. I just quoted what he said.”

“But he is just a servant.”

“No, he’s not,” Mark said firmly, his eyes unwavering. “He is very smart, cool, and brilliant. You'll love him.”

“Oh, really?” Donghyuck played along, beaming at him. “He's really special, then?”

“He's my boyfriend.”

Mark held his breath as he watched Donghyuck's lips slowly flattened. Things were pretty much the same after they kissed. They still bickered from time to time. Only now they were both aware that there was something more in their relationship. There were also stolen kisses, lingering gazes, and fond smiles. They hadn't really talked about it, mostly because Mark had been busy with his duties and they couldn’t spend that much time together. They maintained their communication by texting and calling.

Mark almost went panic when he saw Donghyuck frowned. The loud voice in his head telling him that something was wrong, that perhaps today wasn't the right time. There was still a possibility that Donghyuck might not want any label right now.

“I didn't recall you ever asked me to be your boyfriend. Are we dating without me not knowing about it?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

Donghyuck's jaw fell, bewildered, but then he broke into a small laugh. He looked so breathtaking and Mark's stomach fluttered at the sight. 

“Is this an order, Your Highness?”

“Yes,” Mark stopped, shaking his head, and then added with raw sincerity. “If you're willing to take it.”

“Well, it's not like I can disobey the crown prince.”

“Or more like you can't resist me.”

Donghyuck huffed. “I can't believe my boyfriend is such an over-confident brat.”

Catching the implying meaning behind his word, Mark couldn't stop the smile that broke across his face. He leaned down, taking Donghyuck's face in his face ever so gently. He nibbled at the corner of his mouth before brushing feather-light kisses over his cheek.

“Your brat,” he whispered.

Donghyuck beamed, his heart bursting with happiness. “My crown prince.”

Donghyuck leaned forward to reach his lips again. Mark was quick to wrap his arms around him and hold him, pressing his body against his, their hearts beating the same rhythm.

The first chapter of their story had just begun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_hitmyheart)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_hitmyheart)  
> I'm also in KaTalk: hitmyheart


End file.
